Guide and Guardian
by Phan3145
Summary: Starting her new teaching job with her best friend Raoul, Christine unwittingly befriends one of her students, whose Uncle has graciously offered to give her voice lessons so she may audition for the Opera Guild's production of 'Wicked.' All is not as it seems however when Christine's generosity and trusting nature seems to have endangered her life. But is the fault all her own?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I thought I'd be taking a break from FF my Senior year but, apparently not. Oh well. Really look forward to seeing the response to this story, it's my first modern day fic. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thank you 8D**

**Guide and Guardian**

Well, here goes nothing.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Christine Daae, and I will be your new second grade teacher." There was a round of 'good morning's from the students before I smiled and continued, "Now, I realize that this may be a little unusual, but I would like it if you all simply called me Christine, or Miss Christine if you like."

Most of the children nodded as I walked up to the white board and wrote my name at the top left corner in a blue marker. Once I had done that I gathered up the three baskets of blue, pink, and green markers I had brought in and announced to the class, "For our first activity of the school year I thought we should start off by learning everyone's name. Just a fun activity to make the first day back a little easier. It has been awhile since I've been in second grade, but I can still remember the first day back with new students being really scary. Having to remember all of those names, on top of having to learn my multiplication tables?"

That received a round of laughter from the kids as I placed the three baskets on the large desk in front of the rows of miniature desks. Returning to my spot by the white board I instructed, "Now, I want you to select a marker from one of the baskets and come up here and write your name on the board. Once you've done that I want you to get in a group of the same color marker and we'll begin the game."

I counted a total of twenty-one kids, putting seven kids in each color group. As they all bounded from their seats to grab a marker I watched in amusement as they all tried to grab their favorite color. I had to stifle a laugh as one girl grabbed the last two blue markers before a boy could, keeping one for herself and handing the other to a girl in the back of the room. The boy was left to grab a bright pink marker, something I'm sure he wasn't too thrilled about. One-by-one they all wrote their names on the board and then split into their three groups.

I noticed the pink group had not one, but two boys in it. I was a little surprised, but happy that the boy who hadn't had a choice in the matter had someone to talk to while they waited. Once I was sure everyone had finished I produced a large jar full of (sugar free) bubble gum, placing it on my desk with a mischievous smirk.

Everyone's eyes widened and I put a finger to my lips as I explained, "I'm sure everyone knows the rule of 'no chewing gum in school,' but if you all promise me to throw the gum in the trash when you're finished, and not stick it under the desk, then this can be our little secret for the whole year."

Everyone quickly screamed, "We promise!"

I laughed, nodding my head once, "Alright, now I'm going to try to guess your name by your color of marker on the board. If I get it right, I'll give you a piece of gum and you will choose a seat to sit in for the rest of the year. If I get it wrong, you'll get two pieces of gum and stay up here until I get it right. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded their head excitedly as I approached the first group. I studied the blue group, which consisted of four girls and three boys. I pointed to a little girl with long brown hair and green eyes, recognizing her as the one who had grabbed the last two blue markers. She stepped forward and I looked at the board before guessing, "Your name is...Casey."

The girl's eyes grew wide and she nodded as before asking incredulously, "How'd you know?"

I handed her a piece of gum as I answered, "You just look like a Casey to me. It's nice to meet you Casey, I'm Christine. What do your parents do in the arts?"

Casey smiled as she unwrapped her gum, "My dad is a pianist and my mum dances."

I smiled, "That's wonderful, and what do you want to be?"

"I want to be a dancer like my mum," Casey replied before picking a seat in the middle of the class.

It went on like this for a good thirty minutes, I would get a student's name right and then ask the same two questions before having them sit down. This school specialized in the performing arts; children of all ages whose parents were active in the performing arts, or who had been, and had high hopes for their children would be sent here. The school was massive, and uniquely designed in my opinion. The main building was three stories, splitting the grades into groups of three, while also having two different teachers per grade. Kindergarten to Second grade was on the first floor, Third grade to Fifth grade on the second floor, and Sixth grade to Eighth grade on the third floor. The high school, which connected to the main building on the third floor, was five stories.

In many ways the school reminded me of a hospital, so many rooms that connected to each other, and the walkway that connected the two buildings across the street from each other. I had only seen the first floor of the high school, which was solely dedicated to the Auditorium, with the exception of the main office of course. I wondered constantly what was on the fifth floor, even though I asked, nobody seemed to know themselves. Some teachers had even deemed it 'The Attic,' since nobody ever went up there. I hoped I would eventually get a chance to see for myself what was hidden up there.

Returning to the present, I noticed all of the blue group had taken a seat. Only a few in the pink remained, and I hadn't even reached the green group yet. Deciding to move around I noticed the only girl in the green group. She was one of the taller girls in the class, with long auburn hair and amazing amber eyes. They almost seemed to be glowing, but I brushed off the thought and credited it to the bright lights of the classroom. When those eyes locked with mine out of her group I pointed to her and smiled, "I bet I can guess you name."

The girl just smiled shyly at me before looking back down and cracking her knuckles. I scanned the board and found the only girl name, or at least the one that seemed like a girl's name, and asked, "Anya?"

She looked up quickly and explained, "It's Russian."

The few boys in her group began to babble gibberish, trying to sound Russian and forcing the girl to look down in embarrassment. I gave the boys a stern look and their laughter ceased immediately. I returned my attention to Anya and asked, "Russian, that's really cool. I originated from Sweden, my father was a famous violinist, though I'm sure you haven't heard of him. What do your parents do in the arts, Anya? Russian ballet?"

Anya nodded, "My mama did. My papa was a composer, too."

I nodded as I handed her a piece of gum, "And what do you want to be when you grow up, Anya?"

Anya tried to crack her knuckles again, a nervous habit I supposed, before she mumbled, "I suppose I'll be a singer... but I would like to write though. Like I do now."

"Really?" I asked, "What do you write? Plays? Musicals? Operas?"

Anya shook her head adamantly at each before replying, "Books... or at least pieces and plots of a story that will eventually turn into a book. Stories like _Jane Eyre _and _Pride and Prejudice _inspire me."

One of the girls that had already been seated, Candice, rolled her eyes and accused, "Did your mommy read those boring old books to you? No wonder you've never read anything good, you're too busy stuck in the dark ages. I mean, who hasn't heard of _Twilight_?"

"Candice." I warned, though it didn't seem to faze the girl.

Anya turned to the girl with a serious expression before replying, "My mama never read those books to me, but she did teach me how to read and told me about the classic books she read growing up. They taught her important life lessons."

Candice rolled her eyes again, "Well, your mother clearly needs an update. This is the twenty-first century, those old books matter just about as much as she does."

My eyes widened in shock, but before I could order her to leave the classroom Anya snorted, "I just remembered something you said a little bit ago, Candice. You know what? I have heard of _Twilight_, but I find that most of the people who enjoy it are exactly like the story itself... trash."

Candice rose from her seat, but before she could reply or take another step I snapped, "Candice! That is enough, sit down."

Candice blanched, pointing an accusing finger at Anya as she screamed, "Didn't you hear what she just said? Someone like her to think that-"

I quickly cut her off arguing, "Just because Anya has a different opinion than yours does not mean you are right and she is wrong. Unless you would like to take your opinion down to the principal's office, I suggest you kindly keep it to yourself."

Candice didn't reply, just returned to her seat as if nothing had happened. I felt a sort of empathy towards Anya, I was never the most popular girl in school, but I had always at least tried to avoid confrontation. I silently gave her another piece of gum as I added, "I love both of those stories very much, and I think you could be a great writer or singer one day." Leaning in so no one else could hear me I added, "Just keep being you, okay? Don't lower yourself to their level."

Anya gave me a warm smile before finding a seat in the back of the class. I couldn't say I was surprised, but I was also a little disappointed she hadn't sat up front. I wanted to keep an eye on her; I didn't want or need other students teasing her like Candice did. Once I saw Casey and Taylor immediately turn around to talk to her however, I relaxed. They were good girls, and I was sure Anya would be fine.

**...**

"So, how was your first day as a teacher?" Raoul asked as he twirled his spaghetti on his fork, leaning over to take a bite, only to have it fall back onto the plate before he could.

I laughed at his face and answered, "It was great! The first ten minutes was a little nerve wracking, but once I broke the ice with the students everything seemed to go smoothly." I took a bite of my ham sandwich before adding, "My class is great, I met everyone and know almost all of their names already!"

Raoul chucked after taking a quick bite, "That's impressive, way better than the day I had at least. I swear it wasn't ten minutes into class and these two girls were arguing about who had a better voice than the other."

Tapping my nails on the table slightly I confessed, "Well, there was this one feud I had to break up. I was actually in shock for a moment, this one girl in my class is just so bold."

Raoul looked at me skeptically, "Really? What was the feud about?"

I shook my head, "It was really petty, I still can't believe it."

"Really? You can't believe that second graders would be petty?" Raoul teased.

I swatted his arm before explaining, "Anya, the girl I had just introduced myself to, said that she liked old books; the classics. Then this other girl, Candice, just basically said her choice of reading was stupid and her mom was worthless. Well, something like that at least, I can't remember exactly what she said verbatim."

Raoul paused after taking a bite of spaghetti, swallowing quickly before asking, "Wait, Anya? As in, Anya Destler?"

"Yes, I think that's right." I replied, "If I remember her full name correctly from the attendance sheet this morning."

Raoul suddenly became very quiet, pushing his plate of food away and rubbing his eyes. I glanced at him curiously, but before I could ask he mumbled, "Poor Anya. God, you know, that other brat had no right to say that. Anya doesn't deserve half the stuff that has happened to her."

"What do you mean?" I asked, dread welling up in my stomach from his tone.

Raoul shook his head, "She lives with her uncle... her _only_ family member. Her parents died in a house fire nearly three years ago."

My mouth fell open, quickly being covered by my hand as I gasped out, "Oh no, that's horrible."

Raoul scoffed, "That's not the worst of it. They never found the cause of the fire, and the first month afterwards her uncle didn't even want her, he tried to stick her with a friend of the family or something. Anya would always sneak off in the middle of the night and go back to him... for whatever twisted reason. Only when the courts finally told Mr. Destler it was either him or an orphanage did he decide to keep her. Keep her! As if she were a pet! That man just really irks me, do you know he never comes to any school function or play Anya is in?"

My eyes widened as Raoul finished. Blanching I asked, "My God, I didn't know any of this... how do you know this?"

Raoul chuckled fondly, as if remembering, before replying, "Anya sings, she had a small role last year in our spring musical. We had an after school rehearsal and when I called for a fifteen minute break she came over and plopped herself down beside me. So, naturally, I started talking to her, which eventually evolved into asking her questions. It was like pulling teeth, but after a week of after school rehearsals I finally found out why she was so reserved. That kid has been through so much, and she's only eight."

At that moment I remembered exactly what Candice had said, cringing as I realized how much those few words must have hurt Anya.

_...those old books matter just about as much as she does. _

Raoul shook his head as he stood, throwing away the rest of his food. He went to the sink to wash his plate stating, "On a lighter note, if you broke up that feud before that girl could make things worse I'm sure you're equipped for the rest of the year. It's the same as high school really, just on a brattier scale."

I shrugged, "I suppose, at least I know what I'm up against now. My other students seem pretty normal. I don't have to worry about Anya too much though, she's making friends whether she wants to or not..."

Raoul snapped his fingers in front of my face, smirking, "Earth to Chris, stop muttering to yourself. Like you said, everything will work out."

"I don't mutter," I replied. "I was just talking to myself."

Raoul returned his plate to the fridge, throwing his head back with a sarcastic laugh, "Right, that sounds so much better. Don't worry about the kids so much, they'll be alright. Your job is to teach them, not mother them."

"I love kids Raoul," I sighed. "I always have and I always will, you know that."

Raoul nodded after checking his watch, "Yeah, I know you do. You'll make a good mother one day. At least if you're taking care of me proves anything."

I laughed as I swatted his arm, "Bringing you lunch _occasionally_ does not mean I'll be a good mother."

Raoul rolled his eyes before replying, "Occasionally? I have to watch my figure because of you!" Raoul patted his stomach before puffing out his chest, causing me to burst into a fit of laughter.

"You have been around the theatre kids to long," I chuckled. "You are such a drama queen."

Raoul pinched me on my arm before gasping dramatically, "I resent that Madame." Raoul glanced at his watch again then gave me a quick shoulder hug before chuckling, "I'll see you at three o'clock Chris, good luck with part two of your class."

I nodded and waved as Raoul and I walked down opposite hallways, hurrying to make it back to our classrooms before lunch was dismissed. Raoul taught theatre for the high school, offering three classes so each kid had a chance to take his class should they want to. Each class was ninety minutes long, with the weekly Tuesday and Thursday after school rehearsals once parts were given for their production.

I sort of felt bad for stealing him during lunch, he would have to walk back upstairs and use the bridge to make it back to his class on time. Tomorrow we would eat on the third floor teacher's lounge, as long as it wasn't too crowded. I had just unlocked my classroom door when I heard the bell ring, announcing that lunch was over. I pulled the door back and watched as my kids slowly filed back into my room.

Once everyone was seated I reported, "Now that lunch is over I am going to hand out your new subject booklets. You will receive a Science, Math, Social Studies, and Vocabulary booklet that you will be responsible for until the end of the year. We will be doing activities out of these booklets as well as daily worksheets I find that I think will help you learn the material easier or faster."

I began to pass the booklets out, hearing a few groans from the boys. I smiled as I announced my secret, "At the end of the week we'll have a vocabulary test on the words we practice throughout the week. If anyone gets a twenty-three out of twenty-five or higher on that test you can pick a piece of gum out of the jar. Does that sound fair to everyone?"

Once again I received a chorus of 'yes' from my students. I smiled as I finished passing out the booklets, "Good. If you turn to page twenty-three in your booklets you'll see your list of vocabulary words for next week's test. I am assigning you to go over them during the weekend as your homework, that way everyone will be able to get some extra studying in."

**...**

The rest of the day I let the kids play outside, it was a lovely day after all. Days like this were to be enjoyed, especially since in the next couple of months the trees will have lost all of their leaves and it will be bitter cold. Winter was wonderful, but recess just wasn't the same indoors, I remembered as much from being a kid. Not to mention, while they play I can have a little more rehearsing time.

The _Opera Guild_ theatre was hosting auditions for the musical _Wicked_, and more than anything I wanted to be a part of it. I knew I wouldn't get a lead character like Glinda or Elphaba, but I thought about auditioning for the part of Nessarose. I considered her to be a perfect choice, so many girls would be fighting for the leads that they wouldn't see her as a prime character. So, less competition, right? The only problem with that, was that Nessa didn't have a song solely for her, and the flyer specifically stated that you had to audition with a complete song that would show off your singing ability without being a small medley or duet piece.

At least the audition piece didn't necessarily _have_ to be from the musical. So far I had it narrowed down to three songs; '_Fly, Fly Away' _from the musical _Catch Me if You Can_, '_Funny Honey_' from _Chicago_ and '_The Wizard and I'_ from _Wicked_ itself. I loved the song, and even though I wasn't auditioning for Elphaba's part I felt I could at least show off my voice with the piece... if I can hold out the end note for that long.

Sighing to myself I glanced up from the music in my lap, checking on all of the kids and doing a quick head count to make sure I could see everyone.

_Eighteen... nineteen... twenty-..._

My eyes widened when I realized I was missing one. I re-counted, scanning each face as I did, telling myself I had overlooked someone. When I still came to only twenty I jumped up from my bench, my music falling to the ground as I realized Anya was the one missing. I was about to approach the kids and ask if they had seen her when a voice froze me mid-step.

"You like _Chicago_, Miss Christine?"

I jumped and looked down. There, sitting on the ground with her legs crossed and a half eaten apple in her hand, was Anya. She was staring at one of the discarded sheets of music on the ground, her head cocked to the side. I breathed a sigh of relief before replying, "Anya, you nearly gave me a heart-attack. How long have you been sitting there, and why aren't you playing with everyone else?"

Anya shrugged as she held the apple in her mouth, using both of her hands to pick up and organize my scattered music. She scanned each piece before holding them up in the air for me take. She paused at one song in particular, '_The Wizard and I_.' I saw her read the stage directions, smiling around the apple in her mouth before she, a little reluctantly, placed the music on the bench beside me. Once she had finished studying the songs she bit down harder on her apple, breaking a large chunk off and letting the rest of the twisted sphere fall into her open palm.

I stared at her, shocked for a moment before asking, "Don't you want to go play with everyone else, or swing on the swings? I'm sure you do not want to just sit here with your teacher."

Anya shook her head as she swallowed, "I like the quiet. I can't stand kids screaming and squealing like that. It's annoying. I'd much prefer to sit here and write for a little while, and besides, you're here with music."

I smiled at her and laughed, "I won't be singing anything though. I'm just looking over the songs and trying to pick a piece to audition with."

"The song '_Funny Honey_'... don't sing it," Anya announced.

I looked at the piece again, wondering out loud, "Why not?"

Anya scribbled a sentence into her small notebook replying, "They won't take you seriously, it's too bland. Not to mention the producer hates that song."

"How do you know that?" I asked surprised.

Anya didn't answer me, she just continued to sit there and jot down things in her notebook. After so long I slid down the bench, patting the spot beside me as I intoned, "Sit up here with me, the concrete can't be too comfortable down there."

Without a word Anya stood from her seated position and climbed on the bench beside me. I smiled at her as she immediately started to write once more, and returning to my music I made a mental note to ask her about her stories one day.

(One Month Later)

"Alright everyone, class dismissed. Enjoy your early out." I announced as the kids grabbed their bags off of the hooks and began to leave.

We had a scheduled two-hour-early-out once a month, which I was thankful for today of all days, giving me extra time to grade papers while waiting for Raoul to finish his last class of the day. Sadly for him, but luckily for me, the High school had their early out tomorrow instead of today. For the next ninety minutes I graded spelling tests and homework assignments until I heard my watch beep.

I quickly put my graded papers in my desk and picked up my satchel that I kept the rest of my papers in. Jumping up from my chair I ran to the door, pulling it back with a swift jerk and locking it with a quick twist of the key before flying down the hallway and up the stairs.

I came to my end of the bridge by the time I saw Raoul reach his. Too excited to wait I began to run towards him as I asked, "Did you get in?"

Raoul simply gave me a devilish smile in return, causing me to tackle him in a hug as I laughed, "Oh, I am so happy for you! And it may sound terrible but I am so glad I am actually going to know somebody when I go to audition."

Raoul laughed as he picked me up and twirled me once, "I know! I've been trying to get a position in the _Opera Guild_ for six years! To think they finally allowed me to join! And don't worry, when you audition just remember that if you get nervous to focus on me. I think you have a wonderful voice and would never make fun of your singing... at least not to your face anyway."

I slapped Raoul on the shoulder as I snorted, "Alright, Prince Charming, the moment's over, you're back to normal. You can put me down now."

Raoul rolled his eyes and had the audacity to look disappointed, "Oh, alright. You're no fun anymore."

I laughed as he took my hand and walked across the bridge, "I can be, I have potential. I really am happy for you though, after all the kids you've helped make their start in that exact theatre, you deserve to be a part of it."

"How right you are Miss Daae," Raoul hummed. "And tonight we celebrate! You, me, and a marvelous dinner; you are not _allowed_ to turn me down."

I mulled it over silently as we began to descend the stairs. Raoul and I had always been close, ever since we were kids, and I always wondered if he felt more than friendship for me. We had never really explored the possibility, mainly because anytime he brought up anything that remotely sounded like a date I either canceled or had something else to do. I'm always afraid that if things don't work out then I'll lose my closest friend.

"Chris?" Raoul snapped his fingers in front of me and asked, "Are you okay? You zoned out on me there for a second."

I just smiled and waved him off, "Yes, I'm here. Sorry, just lost in thought I guess. Okay, so dinner. When and where?"

Raoul stopped mid-step blanching, "Wait a minute, you're actually agreeing?"

I shrugged, "I know I can't refuse, you said so yourself. So give me some details, when and where?"

Raoul opened the door for me as he quickly said, "Bistro on the corner of your apartment, say eight o'clock?"

I nodded, "Alright I'll see you..."

I trailed off as I saw a lone figure still sitting on one of the benches out front, bag clutched tightly to her chest as her feet swung lightly back and forth. For a moment I didn't think anything of it, but then I realized school had been out for almost two hours now.

My jaw clenched as I said, "I'll see you at eight Raoul, I have to take care of something."

Raoul looked worried but continued down the street as he called out, "Alright Chris, I'll see you later."

Once I made sure Raoul was gone I briskly walked over to the figure on the bench, and once my suspicions were confirmed I softly asked, "Anya, what are you still doing here?"

Said girl looked up at me, sadness written in her eyes as she mumbled, "I'm waiting for Uncle Erik to pick me up... but I think he forgot today was an early out. Which means he should be here in about twenty minutes."

I saw red when I heard her say this. Her irresponsible uncle left her sitting out in this hot sun for nearly two hours because he couldn't remember to pick her up early?! Not really thinking about what I planned to do I fumed, "Anya, pick up your things and follow me. I'm taking you home."

Anya's head shot up and a smile graced her face as she asked, "Really?"

"Yes," I answered as I reached my hand out for hers. She gladly took it as she pulled herself off of the bench. We began to walk to my tan Mercury Mariner as I asked, "Where do you live Anya?"

Anya hopped in the passenger's side and buckled her seatbelt after I unlocked the door and replied, "It's not far away, it's 617 Greendale Avenue. Do you know where that's at?"

My mouth nearly dropped when I heard her say that. Greendale Avenue was where all of the upper class lived, the rich of the rich. I scoffed, no wonder her uncle is so pompous, he probably has more money than he knows what to do with. Raoul was right, the man is a horrible guardian, and for Anya to be stuck with a man like him just makes me sick.

"Miss Christine?" Anya asked timidly.

Noticing my scowl I quickly replaced it with a calm demeanor and took a breath to calm down before answering, "Yes, Anya."

The girl squirmed in her seat before mumbling, "Could I, maybe, turn up the radio? Just a little?"

I had to smile at her nervous question before replying, "Yes sweetie, you can. Go ahead and pick a radio station you like as well."

Her eyes widened as she asked, "Really?"

I nodded once and she was immediately fiddling with the dials on my radio. I smiled as I continued down the street, turning the corner into Greendale. I began to look at all of the houses going by, each one bigger and fancier than the last. I turned to Anya in awe and asked, "Which one is your house?"

Anya peered over the dash and pointed, "That one at the end of the street, with the black fence and white pillars."

I stared in the direction she was pointing in and felt my mouth literally drop. The house was spectacular! It was a beautiful two storied Spanish looking home, with a terra-cotta shingled roof and a small balcony on the second floor. Four square, white pillars decorated the doorway, with a black fence running from the front left of the house all the way around the back and ending in the front right. It looked like something you would see in a magazine.

I pulled in the driveway and parked the car, forgetting for a moment why I was here. As Anya opened and shut the car door I was suddenly brought back to reality, my anger from earlier returning. I kept my rage on a low simmer, I'll see what this man had to say for himself... and _then_ I will chastise him.

Anya, waved at me from the door and called out, "Come on, Miss Christine!"

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and exited the car, briskly walking up the cobblestone walkway. Anya began to dig in the potted plant next to the door until she pulled out what looked to be a rock. Twisting the rock in half a small silver key fell into her palm, which she then used to open the door. Well, at least the man was smart about hiding his key, I'll give him that.

Anya swung open the heavy wooden door and called out, "Uncle Erik, I'm home!"

I heard a startled voice from another room growl, "Anya! Did you walk home again? I told you to wait for me, I was about to leave in five minutes."

I followed Anya down a hallway and into a small room that seemed to serve as a music room, if the piano and several other instruments in the background indicated anything. I suddenly saw Anya tense beside me as she explained, "Miss Christine gave me a ride home, because it was an early-out today Uncle Erik. I reminded you last night."

Mr. Destler had his back to us, scribbling frantically on a sheet of music paper as he replied, "That was nice of her, give her my thanks tomorrow."

Before Anya could reply I interjected, "Why don't you thank me yourself?"

In an instant the man's body became rigid and his hand stopped. Anya looked up at me worriedly before Mr. Destler replied, "If I would have known you were here I would have. Anya. Why didn't you say something?"

Anya backed up slightly, clutching onto my skirt as she stuttered, "I-I hadn't had a chance yet."

My jaw tightened once again as I stated, "You shouldn't be angry with her, she did nothing wrong here."

I felt a deep tension settle in the room after I said that, knowing I was making the man mad, but I didn't care. The fact he still hadn't turned around only heightened my anger as well, but I didn't say anything else, I waited for him to make the next move. He began to go back to his scribbling as he dismissed me saying, "Well thank you for bringing her, it won't happen again. Anya, go to your room and look over your school work."

"Yes, Uncle Erik." Anya replied respectfully. She turned to me and gave me a quick hug before whispering, "Goodbye. I will see you Monday, Miss Christine."

I waved to her and silently mouthed a goodbye. Once I saw her disappear up the stairs and assumed she was in her room I replied, "Mr. Destler, I would like to have a word with you."

He waved me off replying, "If it's about something Anya has done in class it doesn't concern me. If she needs to be reprimanded then do it, you'll hear no protests from me."

I shook my head, "No, it's not about anything Anya has done. I would like to talk to you about your involvement in her life here as well as at school."

The man growled and barked, "Woman I don't have time for this! I promise I won't forget to pick her up again, just leave me be! Can't you see I'm busy?"

I was seething by this point, my patience completely gone. I crossed my arms and sneered, "No. All I can see is self-absorbed, incompetent man that is the sorriest excuse for a father figure I have ever seen in my life."

That got his attention. As he jumped up and spun around to face me, only then did I realize why he hadn't done so earlier.

**Hope you liked the story so far! Unless I get at least 10 reviews before I do not plan to update until the 31st. Until then! 8D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Sorry I couldn't hank each one of you for your wonderful reviews but show Choir and student council have been keeping me pretty occupied. I would like to send a quick shout out to my pre-beta FantomPhan33 and post-beta Judybear236 for catching all my mistakes and helping me make this story better! 8D On with the show… **

**Chapter 2**

I had held my temper in check for as long as I could. Inspiration to compose like this did not strike me often, but when it did all I asked was for there to be silence and nothing to aggravate or disturb me; which was one and the same really. Now, however, there was a strange girl standing in the doorway of _my_ music room, in _my_ house, telling me how to raise _my_ niece! The utter audacity!

When I turned around I saw realization cross her features as her eyes darted straight to my mask. Why did she think I refused to face her? I did not feel like being gawked at by a complete stranger! Well, no more Mr. Nice-Guy!

"That is enough!" I shouted, causing the woman to flinch. A small smile of satisfaction fought to be seen, but I kept it hidden. When the woman did nothing else but flinch I continued in my booming voice that would make even a grown man shake with fear, "You have absolutely _no_ right to speak to me like that! _None_! Anya is _my_ niece and I will not have some teenage girl, who probably can't even take care of herself, tell me how to raise her!"

The girl suddenly advanced on me and she screamed, "I am twenty-four for your information and have been living on my own since I was eighteen! Now, if you really think you're so superior then let's look at some facts, _shall we_?"

The tone of her voice and the fire in her eyes actually caused my left foot to take a rebellious step back, putting an inch or two of space between us. My anger rose as I realized what I had done, and my fingers flexed, wishing desperately that I could break or throw something. I began to actually look at the woman I was confronting, who surprisingly did look her age. She had long locks of curly honey-brown hair that ended at her waist, with chocolate brown eyes, and light freckles that peppered her petite nose. She was wearing a white sundress with white ballet flats. I suddenly realized why I had assumed she was a teenager, she was at least a head shorter than me. Yet here we were. This slip of a girl had me backing up in fear, not realizing what a strange sight this truly was, and how the tables could so quickly turn should I choose to do so. The situation was laughable, if I hadn't been the one she was screaming at.

She began to tick the facts off on her fingers, "Today you forget to pick Anya up at school, you did not show up for our first parent-teacher conference three weeks ago that we have once a month, you have never shown up for any school function Anya has been in, and on several occasions Anya has come to talk to me about some problem she was having in math because you were, apparently, 'too busy' to help her! That little girl loves you more than anything, though by the looks of it I'm sure you could care less, and ignore her when you're not scaring the daylights out of her. Now, have I left anything out, Mr. Destler?"

This woman shocked me, I couldn't say anything to defend myself. She was right. _Dammit_! That thought caused a bitter taste in my mouth. I opened my mouth to...apologize? I wasn't sure, because before I could even shape my first word she waved her hand and turned around, her voice returning to its normal soft tone as she sighed, "Save it. I'm sorry to barge in, but it had to be done. I don't care if you get me fired or not, go ahead; but what I said had to be said sooner rather than later. You need to be there for that little girl, whether you want to be or not. You're the one who saved her from a life at an orphanage and a foster home, the moment you did that was the moment you decided to become a parent."

Finally able to get a word in I scoffed, "Be a parent, Miss Daae? How do you expect me to be a proper parent with _this_?" I gestured to my mask then continued, "It isn't a fashion statement. I can't go around and have people see me with her."

The girl turned around to face me once again, her hip cocked with one hand resting on it as she shook her head aggravated, "That's irrelevant, and a poor excuse not to be there for a child."

I sneered, "Excuse me? What, may I ask, was _your_ reaction when you first saw me? I remember you clearly looking shocked and staring at it."

The girl chuckled humorlessly, "I was staring at you because you finally had the decency to turn and talk to me. Don't let that paranoia of yours make you the fool, you do that enough on your own."

My vision turned red as I bellowed, "Out! I want you out of my house _now_! _Get OUT_!"

That damnable girl didn't even flinch! She just smirked, "Gladly. Goodbye, Mr. Destler."

I couldn't stand the way she said my name! Each time she said it, it was as if she was flinging an insult at me! For that reason I argued with myself, is why I followed her out the door, hanging on the frame as I reiterated, "And don't come back!"

The girl unlocked her car door, her back to me, but once she had opened it she turned once again, a strange look in her eye as she calmly said, "Trust me, I won't. As enchantingly beautiful as the house is, I find one of its occupants to be too bland and too bleak for my taste."

With that she shut her door and slowly pulled out of the driveway. I slammed the door shut and retreated back to my sanctuary. I sat at the piano bench as I fumed, _bland_! I've never been called bland in my entire life! Bleak, yes. Bleak I have heard too many times from the Persian, but bland? No. Why would she think I was bland anyway? Name one thing about me that is bland! My face; certainly not. My music; if you were better than Mozart, maybe. My...my...?

My hands slammed down on the keys of my piano, causing a God-awful screech to reverberate off the walls. Why was I still thinking about this? Something some girl said to me? Why should I care? She's one girl out of millions of people on planet Earth. I _don't_ care what she thinks. Suddenly feeling calmer I straightened my posture, flexing my fingers once before returning to my music.

**...**

"He's insufferable! You were right!" I groaned as my head fell into my hands.

Raoul simply chuckled, "I'm always right... but just to clarify, what was I right about?"

I slowly lifted my head, letting my hair fall to the side as I said, "Erik. Destler."

Raoul quickly covered his mouth, stifling the fit of laughter that was currently shaking his entire being. I stared at him unamused, which simply made him laugh harder. I threw my hands up, slightly laughing, "Let it out for goodness sake, before you explode."

By the time he uncovered his mouth his laughter was nothing but a high pitched wheeze and he gasped out, "You met him. Oh gosh... what did you... you do Chris?"

I shook my head, "It's not funny! I drove Anya home, and do you know the first thing he said was, 'did you walk home _again_?' It's happened more than once? Are you kidding me? Who lets their kid walk home not once, but several times by the way it sounded."

Raoul shrugged as he took a sip of his ice tea, "She only lives a few blocks away, I mean yes, that is irresponsible to let a girl that young walk home, but school has been in for a little over a month. Maybe it only happened a few times; necessary times."

I sighed, then leaned over the table explaining, "Alright, but he got mad at her because he had his back to the door and didn't know I was there, when I spoke up he addressed her and asked why she hadn't told him I was there. It's not her job to do that, the man should bloody turn around when you're talking to someone! I have never been so frustrated in my life, and I had only been there two minutes! He deserved more than what I said to him."

Raoul's amused expression suddenly turned into a look of concern, but before he could say anything our waiter approached with our dinner. Raoul patiently waited, saying 'thank you' when he was handed his steak dinner and quietly handed me the pepper after I was served my chicken pasta. Beginning to cut into his meat after the waiter left Raoul asked, "Christine. What did you say to him? You could get fired, or sued if you said the wrong thing."

I stabbed at my chicken as I realized the true consequences of my actions. I let out a sigh before I confessed, "I don't think he's going to report me, or sue me. Though it is a possibility, it was strange. I just, don't think he will."

"Why?" Raoul asked as he mixed the gravy and his mashed potatoes together.

I bit my lip, wondering if I should say what I was thinking, I didn't want to jinx myself. I twirled some noodles on my fork and took a bite, quickly swallowing and explaining, "I think... I think he knew I was right. When I was talking to him I saw this small light come on in his eyes. I think he had an epiphany. I can only hope at least."

Raoul cut into his steak with greater force as he gritted out, "What did he say to you? The one time I confronted him about not being at Anya's play he made me feel like a six-year-old arguing with a class A lawyer. If he hurt your feelings I'll drive right to his house and deck him for you."

I laughed and shook my head, "Oh, Raoul. No, you don't have to do that; I think I was the one that made him feel like a six-year-old. I called him, oh my gosh, I can't believe I called him this. I said he was a... a self-absorbed, incompetent man that is the sorriest excuse for a father figure I have ever seen in my life."

Raoul's fork literally hit the plate as he stared at me, open mouth in shock. I smiled and shrugged nervously. Raoul put a hand on my arm and stated, "Chris, I'm saying this because I care about you... I have never been more proud of you in my entire life."

A smile spread across my face as I said, "Thank you Raoul; that means a lot."

Raoul shook his head, "I just wish I could have been there to see the look on his smug face. Hopefully Anya will have a slightly better guardian, or at least a more aware one."

I felt my smile suddenly falter, feeling like my chicken was going to re-visit me as I asked, "Raoul, what if he's worse?"

Raoul looked confused, "What do you mean, like take it out on her?"

I quickly shook my head, "No, no. I already talked to Anya, she told me Mr. Destler has never laid a hand on her in his life. I mean, what if he refuses to acknowledge her even more now? What if he isolates himself in his anger and therefor isolates her as well? All because of me, oh no. I don't want that to happen, maybe I should go back and apolo-"

"No." Raoul quickly interjected, pointing his fork at me, "That man has needed that wake-up call for far too long. You will not apologize for making him see what type of person he really is, though I'm sorry you were the one who had to do it. If it makes you feel any better you can always discuss it with Anya on Monday. I'm sure if anything has changed she will confide in you."

I smiled before I took another bite of chicken, "Thank you Raoul, you always know what to say."

Raoul dismissed me with a wave of his hand, "It's my job, no big deal. Besides, someone has to keep you sane. Let's talk about something else though, we're supposed to be celebrating!"

"True." I replied as I lifted my half full glass of ice tea, "Too the arts!"

Raoul raised his glass and tapped it with mine replying, "To the arts... and to the future."

**...**

I arrived on Monday early, anxious for class to start. I had graded everyone's spelling test, slightly disappointed that only eight out of the twenty-one received a twenty-three or higher. The words were not challenging for me, but I had to remember that all of my kids were either seven or eight-years-old, and the words I was giving them were not all second grade words; in fact most bordered between third and fourth grade. My teacher had done the same with me, the second grade words we were supposed to give the kids were words they already knew how to spell fluently. School was meant to prepare you for your future, as well as challenge you, if the kids weren't learning anything they didn't already know, then I wasn't doing my job.

I looked up to the white-board, staring at the section I had kept from the first day of school. I chuckled as I gazed at Raoul's name written in green beside mine, he had become the class' unofficial co-teacher. He would pop in when he didn't have a block of theatre to teach to check up on me and the kids, helping us with our projects or making jokes as we would play one of our learning games. He seemed to like teaching kids tricks to remember their multiplication or spelling, which I just loved. He would never admit it, but Raoul did love kids and I'm sure he would be an excellent father one day.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the bell rang and I saw kids walking through the door. I instantly knew today was going to be one of those days; trouble. As the kids filed in they were talking loudly, the boys were poking and pinching the girls who would in turn try to swat at them or chase them around the room, and Candice was gossiping with her friends over by the coat rack. I was immediately on my toes, if I could avoid any major disasters today it would surely be a miracle.

"Alright class," I started. "Settle down and take your seats now. I'm going to be passing back your spelling tests. Don't forget, even if you didn't get a twenty-three out of twenty-five you still received a B as long as you spelled at least twenty right, which I'm _ecstatic_ to say that you all did."

Everyone laughed at my choice of word, it being one of our words last week. As I passed the papers down the row I noticed Anya was scribbling away happily in her book, a smile on her face. That calmed my worries instantly, she only writes when she's happy, or at least in a casual mood. I fought back a chuckle as I placed her perfect score paper on her desk, she didn't even glance at it. I began to wonder if she ever studies, she seemed to already know the words each week.

I pulled the jar of gum out of my drawer and put it on top of my desk, calling, "The eight of you that got an A come and get your reward."

I saw Anya and the other seven children leave their desks, quickly grabbing a piece of gum while I wrote the lesson plan for today up on the board. I should have known better than to have turned my back.

"Give it back!"

I immediately turned to see Anya's brown notebook being tossed from one student to the next, everyone making sure to keep it away from her, Casey and Taylor, who would surely give it back to her.

"Class, settle down and return Anya's notebook." I ordered as I remained up at the board, hoping it would be that simple. It never was that simple though.

Candice caught it and jumped up from her desk, Anya chasing after her. Candice began to flip through the pages as she put a desk between her and Anya, beginning a game of round and round should Anya try to grab it.

"So, what is this even about?" Candice goaded as she stared at a page in particular, "Come on Anya; who are you writing about?"

Anya gripped the small science book that was sitting on the desk, without Candice noticing. Knowing this was going to turn violent I began to run over to where the two girls were as Anya screamed, "Put it down!"

Candice ignored her as she flipped through the book to the last page Anya had written on. Anya, apparently snapping, picked up the book and threw it at Candice, hitting her square in the face. Luckily the book was small enough to where it wouldn't hurt Candice, just stun her long enough so Anya could grab her notebook out of her hands and back up. Unfortunately that wasn't the end of it.

Candice launched herself over the desk, trying to get at Anya. Anya frantically backed up, trying to escape Candice but tripping and falling at the last second. Luckily, Raoul chose that moment to walk in the door. Just as I reached the two girls, telling them to 'break it up' and helping Anya up Raoul stepped in. Candice had raised her fist to hit Anya, but Raoul had picked her up and pulled her away kicking and screaming.

"I will speak to the two of you out in the hallway," I hissed. "Class, pull out your silent reading books. I don't want to hear a peep come out of this room, am I understood?"

Everyone nodded as Raoul pulled Candice outside and Anya followed behind me, her head bowed with her book clutched tightly to her chest. I noticed Casey and Taylor looked worried, staring at each other as if they were planning something. I could only pray they weren't.

Once I stepped out in the hallway I noticed Candice was huffing, trying to catch her breath after her struggle with Raoul, and Anya was leaning up against the wall with her head still bowed. I placed a hand over my eyes, first saying, "Thank you Raoul."

He sounded slightly winded as he replied, "Don't mention it. Glad I was there."

I finally looked at the two again and asked, "What was that? Candice, when I tell you or the class to do something you do not ignore me and do what you want to do. This has got to stop, for the past month you are the one I see out here the most. Do you think you are cool, acting like this? I'm here to tell you, you're not. If I was any other teacher I would have sent you down to the principal's office and you would have been suspended by now."

"Then why don't you?" Candice asked as she glared at me.

I placed my hands on my hips as I challenged, "Is that what you want? If that's why you're acting like a complete and total brat then I'll do it. I've refrained from doing so this long because I don't believe you really want to be like this." Candice didn't reply, and I asked again, "Well, do you want to be suspended?"

She shook her head, "No, Miss Christine."

"I didn't think so." I replied, "And Anya. You never solve a problem with violence! What were you thinking? If that book had been thicker or had been something else how would you have felt if you hurt Candice? Broken her nose even?"

"I would have felt really bad," Anya whispered, head still lowered.

"That's right. Now, promise me you will never result to violence again, unless of course it is in self-defense." I ordered.

Anya looked up at me and confidently replied, "I promise."

"Good," I sighed. "Now, both of you apologize."

"Wait!" Candice shrieked, "That's it? All she gets is a 'don't do it again' when I was threatened with being suspended?"

I turned to Candice as I explained, "This is the first time Anya has been in trouble. As I said earlier, this is not the first time I've called you out here."

"Fine." Candice mumbled, "I'm sorry I took your stupid book."

Anya glared at Candice for a moment before she took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry I hit you in the face with a book."

I nodded, "Good. Now Anya, as much as I hate to do it I'm going to have to take your notebook until the end of the day."

Anya clutched her notebook to her chest as tears began to well up in her eyes. I sighed as I explained, "It was a distraction to the class and the rules are I have to confiscate it."

Candice smiled triumphantly as she asked, "Can I go back in the classroom now?"

"Yes, you can." I replied, "I want a moment to talk to Anya alone."

Candice opened the door and flounced through. While I was waiting for it to close Raoul leaned over and whispered, "That was a little harsh Chris, don't you think you could have let her keep it?"

I shook my head, leaning down to Anya's level as I explained, "If I don't do something to satisfy Candice I'm afraid she'll report the incident and both of you will get suspended... if not just you. Anya, you 'threw the first punch,' so to speak. That's automatic suspension, and this is the only way I can keep that from happening. I'm sorry, but I promise you that you will get your book back at the end of the day and nobody else will touch it. I'll keep it locked in my desk."

Anya nodded as she threw her arms around me and hugged me, gasping slightly as she tried not to cry. I wrapped my arms around her, shushing her and trying to calm her as I rocked back on my heels a few times. Raoul touched me on my shoulder and pointed up, signaling that he had to go. I nodded as he waved, turning on his heel and walking down the hallway.

When Anya calmed she mumbled, "I don't want to get suspended."

I slowly let go, replying, "You won't, I promise."

Anya nodded and slowly handed me her notebook. She took a few deep breaths and wiped the wetness from her cheeks as she gasped, "Thank you."

I gave her hand a slight squeeze and smiled, "You're welcome. Come on, let's go enjoy some silent reading. I'm sure everyone needs some quiet after that."

Anya laughed, muttering, "Yeah, I'll bet."

I opened the door and let Anya walk in first, watching everyone as I dared them to make a comment. Once Anya was seated and pulled out her book from her desk I announced, "We'll be having silent reading for the next half hour. After that we'll be going over our history lesson, so make sure you have your book."

**...**

By the end of the day everyone was ready to go home. Before and after lunch I had kept everyone busy with work to do so no one had a chance to cause another outburst. It was the only thing I could do really, what else can you do with second graders? If they're not occupied they're going to be mischievous.

The bell rang and everyone bolted out of their seats, grabbing their bags and leaving as I called out, "I'll see you tomorrow, study your times six tables for Thursday's test!"

Anya was the last one to leave as she stood by my desk, waiting for her notebook. I unlocked my top desk drawer and handed it to her, saying, "Have a good day Anya, go home and relax, okay?"

She nodded and replied, "Thank you again, Miss Christine."

I shook my head, "You don't have to thank me, I'm just sorry I had to do it in the first place."

Anya nodded guiltily as she said, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye Anya," I smiled.

As she walked out I began to straighten up the classroom, replacing books on the shelves and checking to make sure everyone took home their math books. A few didn't but I didn't get upset, I couldn't make them take their books home, and they still had till Thursday to study, so no biggie. I began to sing '_The Wizard and I_' softly to myself as I began to pack my ungraded papers in my satchel and put the graded ones in my desk drawer.

Suddenly I heard the door open, and thinking it was one of the students I asked, "Did you forget something?"

"No. I came to talk to you."

When I heard that voice my head shot up from my desk, only to see none other than Anya's uncle, Mr. Destler, standing there.

**Well, I wonder who that could be? Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of…**

**Erik's introduction to the story?**

**His reaction to Christine?**

**Raoul and Christine at dinner?**

**The fight Christine and Raoul broke up?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey everyone, wanted to do this early. Characters are as followed-**

**Erik- Ramin Karimloo**

**Christine- Mary Michaels Parson (Saw her on Broadway as Christine last month)**

**Raoul- Patrick Wilson**

**Madame Giry- Miranda Richardson**

**Alright! On with the story! 8D**

My jaw had dropped open accidently in my shock, and as I forced it to return it to its original closed position I told myself to remain calm. After repeating this in my head a few more times I said, "Mr. Destler, what a surprise. Is there something I can do for you?"

The man looked at me strangely before replying, "No. I just came to speak with you."

Feeling like an idiot I waved my hand as I sat, mumbling, "Right, right. You said that already. I apologize, have a seat."

Mr. Destler pulled the large wooden chair that I used for 'time out' from the corner, placing it in front of my desk as I held in my giggles at the thought of him in 'time out'. He sat swiftly and silently, staring at me warily across my desk. I cleared my throat and inquired, "I hope you do not find me rude, but may I ask exactly what it is you wish to discuss?"

The man smirked devilishly before replying, "I am surprised you are concerned about appearing rude now, especially after our last encounter."

My jaw clenched, but I released my anger in a sigh as I admitted, "I suppose I deserve that... to a point." Mr. Destler opened his mouth to speak further, but I swiftly rose from my seated position, walking towards the door and opening it as I affirmed, "However, if you are only here to talk about that, then we have nothing more to say. I will not be apologizing for what I said, and if that is what you are here for then I suggest you go."

Mr. Destler stood as well, running a hand through his midnight black hair as he exclaimed, "You know woman, if you would let somebody get a word in edge wise you would find out that _said person _came to apologize! You had informed me the last time we spoke that I missed the previous parent-teacher conference, well here I am!"

I blinked in surprise as I stuttered, "E-excuse me?"

Mr. Destler huffed aggravated, "I was here to pick Anya up early today, and when I noticed she was the last one to leave I asked her why and if something had happened. The next thing I know she's begging me not to be mad at her and that she didn't mean to hit the other girl that she was just mad and she was really sorry." Mr. Destler sighed, rubbing his eyes as he admitted, "You know, you didn't have to do what you did for her, you could have been like any other teacher and suspended her for hitting another student... but you didn't. You obviously care about her moral upbringing more than I do, teaching her violence is not the answer to a problem... whereas that is my answer to everything." Mr. Destler let out a humorless chuckle before shrugging, "It seems I need a little help with this parenting job."

I slowly shut the door, returning to my desk as I explained, "It's not a job, Mr. Destler. I know it's not my place to ask, but... do you even want Anya?"

The man didn't say anything for a long moment, then rubbed his eyes as he stood, confessing, "I never wanted to be a father. I don't want to be responsible for anyone but myself, because the last person I was responsible for died, and I wasn't even there to try to stop it."

Guessing, I replied, "Anya's parents."

Mr. Destler walked over to the white board, starring at the names written there as he nodded, "Amelia, Anya's mother, was my responsibility once I turned sixteen. Her mother, my step-mother, died giving birth to her when I was four years old. She just wasn't strong enough to recover after the delivery. Then our father was hit by a drunk driver twelve years later; I never really got over that. We were suddenly all alone in a world no one had prepared us for. I had to fight and claw to take care of the both of us, doing many things I wasn't proud of, but did for our survival."

I smiled sadly as I leaned against the white board, replying, "I'm sorry."

Mr. Destler's moment of sharing ended abruptly as his head snapped to look at me and he sneered, "Save your pity, I don't want or need it. To answer your question, yes, I want Anya. No, I don't want the constant reminder of my sister, or the overbearing feeling that one day I'll lose her too."

Suddenly everything clicked, "You don't get close to Anya because she is so much like her mother. That's it, isn't it?"

Mr. Destler stared at me with narrowed eyes for a moment before hissing, "You shouldn't speak of things you know nothing about."

I blanched, opening my mouth and pointing a threatening finger at him, but before I could say anything in my defense I heard three quick knocks on my door. Both of us turned as the door was opened to reveal an excited Raoul. Holding two glasses of tea, and hundreds of sheets of paper stapled in his hand he announced happily, "Chris, you'll never believe what I found. Ha! Who do you love more than anyone in the-..."

Raoul stopped when he saw mine and Mr. Destler's positions. Raoul set everything down quickly on a nearby desk as he asked, "Is everything alright here?"

"No, leave." Mr. Destler replied at the same time I answered, "Its fine."

Raoul raised an eyebrow as I brushed past Mr. Destler and begged, "Raoul please, I'm fine. Just having a discussion about the incident today... Oh, and Mr. Destler." I turned back to him as I explained, "If you should be thanking anyone you should be thanking Raoul. Raoul was the one who pulled Candice away from Anya before she could hurt her."

Mr. Destler and Raoul seemed to stare each other down, in some sort of silent dual of male dominance. It was clear the two couldn't stand each other, and even I'll admit that Mr. Destler is arrogant, but I couldn't understand why Raoul seemed to hate him so much. They had only spoken once, right?

Mr. Destler finally broke the silence as he smiled, a sight that was more terrifying than comforting with that gleam in his eye, stating, "I thank you sir, that was a kind thing you did for my niece."

Raoul was slightly taken aback as he said, "Don't mention it."

When nothing but silence returned I leaned over and scooped Raoul's tea up off the table, grabbing his hand afterwards as I smirked, "We'll talk later okay? I need to take care of this first."

Raoul nodded as he took his tea from me, "Alright, I'll just keep Anya company in the library. Maybe she can read _Wuthering Heights _without me falling asleep this time."

In spite of myself and the current tension with Mr. Destler I laughed, shaking my head as I said, "That is probably too great a feat for a little girl such as her. Why don't you guys read something that is on your level? Like Dr. Seuss."

Raoul's jaw dropped, "Touché, Miss Daae. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Bye, Raoul," I smiled. Closing my door once again I turned to see Mr. Destler looking over the stapled papers Raoul had brought me.

"Why did he bring you this?" Mr. Destler asked softly, all previous malice and anger gone from his voice.

I walked over to where he was standing, looking over at the current page he was on. They were... lines?! Without thinking I snatched the papers away from Mr. Destler, flipping through them from start to finish as I realized Raoul had found the whole script for _Wicked_. I covered my mouth and let out a tiny squeal before hugging the papers tightly to my chest. Returning to reality I looked over at Mr. Destler, who was looking at me curiously.

I cleared my face of all expression as I blushed, trying to explain without rambling, "It's _Wicked_. You know, the musical? Of course you do, I mean it's the entire script. I know there's no guarantee I'll even be picked but on the chance I can make the chorus I can learn my part beforehand. Which, if I pick the one song I've been practicing to audition with then it makes it so much easier to-"

Mr. Destler quickly interrupted me, stating, "You plan to audition for the _Opera Guild_ to be in the upcoming production of _Wicked_."

I sighed, "Yes. Exactly."

Mr. Destler nodded once, turning and almost gliding back over to my desk, glancing at the music sticking out of my satchel as he confessed, "I didn't know you sang... or acted for that matter. You're a second grade teacher."

I shrugged, a little embarrassed as I replied, "Well, this is an arts school; everyone here can do something. I sing a little, and can plink on the piano too."

Mr. Destler looked at me as if I had just grown two more heads, asking horrified, "_Plink_?! What on earth is plink?"

I giggled slightly at his expression before replying, "Finding pitch and reading music at a snail's pace. I can't play, but if you ask me what note is what and where to find it, I can do that."

A small smile grew on the man's face as I explained this before he chuckled and stated, "You have never been trained, have you?"

I bit my lip as I replied, "Well, no, not professionally. My father, he taught me what he could. Piano is very different from the violin after all, so I know about as much as he did."

Mr. Destler shook his head, crossing his arms and leaning on my desk as he asked, "So, what are you going to do when you go to audition. You can't play yourself."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion as I announced, "They provide an accompanist."

Mr. Destler shook his head as he rubbed the left side of his face, "No, no, no. Then you will be at the mercy and tempo that that one person sets. I've seen it a hundred times; if they don't like the person that walks in then and there then they will 'accidently' play the wrong notes, and speed up or slow down the tempo. "

I shrugged, "So? I'll adjust if the tempo changes, and if the accompanist hits the wrong notes then that's their fault. I know what notes I'm supposed to sing, and surely the judges know that as well. Not to mention, I'm only auditioning for the chorus... Nessarose at the most."

Mr. Destler nodded solemnly before suddenly commanding, "Sing."

I flinched in surprise, "What?"

"Sing," he repeated. "Do it a capella. If you can do it like that, doing it with music is easy."

I shook my head as I waved my hands, "Whoa, whoa, we've strayed from the main subject here. Anya. We're talking about your role as her guardian, not how well I can sing, remember?"

Mr. Destler growled, "Insufferable woman, I remember, but now I want to hear you sing." Swiping the music off of my desk he handed me the last two pages of '_The Wizard and I'_. Not giving me time to argue he ordered, "Start."

I glared at him before staring at the page. I couldn't believe I was going to do this! _Why_ was I going to do this? Well, Mr. Destler was a stubborn man who, admittedly, greatly intimidated me. I noticed the first line carried over from the last page, which he didn't give me, so skipping to the next line I took a breath and began,

"_Unlimited...my future is- unlimited!_

_And I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy- I know._

It sounds truly crazy... and true the visions hazy.

_...But I swear someday there'll be, a celebration_-

Throughout Oz!

_That's all to do, with ME-!_"

My voice wavered slightly as I held 'me' out for so long. I glanced at Mr. Destler, who gestured for me to keep going. I blushed, taking a breath before continuing,

"_And I'll stand there, with the Wizard-_

_Feeling things I've never felt._

_And though I'd never show it, I'd be so happy I could __**melt**__!_

_And so it will be for the rest of my life- and I'll want nothing else till I die!_

_Held in such high esteem!_

_When people see me they will scream!_"

I became nervous by the second to last line, wishing I could stop. I had only practiced this next part a few times, having to belt out the finale had always been a struggle for me. I had closed my mouth and intended to keep it that way, but looking up at Mr. Destler somehow forced me to go on. He pushed himself away from my desk as I began the next line, standing not even a foot from me.

"_For half of Oz's favorite TEAM-!_

_The Wizard-... and I!_"

I had jumped as I sang the last line. Mr. Destler had stood beside me, raising my right arm up to a little above my waist and then placed one hand on my lower back and the other on my lower stomach, where I knew my diaphragm was. Right before I had belted the last two words like I was supposed to, he trembled his hand slightly on my stomach and held tighter... and strangely I hit the note perfectly and clearly. I didn't even run out of air!

I stopped and stared up at him, wondering what in the world had just happened. I had been using my diaphragm to breathe, hadn't I?

"You weren't using it properly, no." Mr. Destler replied, only then removing his hands from my body.

My eyes widened slightly, wondering how he had managed to read my mind like that. I just shrugged it off and replied, "I'll have to work on that then. How... how was it?"

Mr. Destler held his chin in his hand, assessing me with his eyes in silence before replying, "You need training."

I felt all of the air go out of me at once. Well, so much for auditioning. I couldn't find anyone to train me in only a month, let alone afford it. At least I found out now before I went and embarrassed myself.

"That's not to say you can't sing," Mr. Destler continued. "You have a gorgeous voice... when used properly. When you stand straight, don't think about everything so much, and use your _whole_ diaphragm... you're amazing."

I blushed slightly, he actually complimented me! Kind of. I swallowed, "Thank you. Now, enough of that. There's nothing that can be done now, I'll just have to practice and get better over time. Back to Anya, you know she struggles in math-"

"I would like to teach you," Mr. Destler announced.

I shook my head once, believing I had misheard him as I questioned, "Pardon?"

Mr. Destler just stood there unamused at my confusion. He placed his hands behind his back, pacing over to my desk and slowly returning to me as he explained, "I would like for you to audition, but not for the chorus or the part of Nessarose, but for Elphaba. Auditions are in a month; and if we meet Monday through Friday and you simply practice scales for an hour on weekends, giving your voice a chance to rest, I believe you will be ready by then."

My eyes widened, "What? Why? Of course I'm not complaining, I mean, that's a gracious offer, but I couldn't pay you. I just started this job, and even at a school such as this a teacher's salary isn't much."

Mr. Destler scoffed as he stopped in front of me, "I don't want your money, I have enough of my own."

Becoming wary I backed up slightly as I inquired, "I can't imagine you'd do this for free, so what _do_ you want?"

Mr. Destler stared at me silently for a long while, debating his answer before requesting, "Bring Anya home from school. She likes you, and the money you would save me on gas to drive here a second time each day should cover your lessons."

I put a hand to my temple as I tried to regain my train of thought, which had been violently de-railed by Mr. Destler five minutes ago. How did we go from bickering like cats and dogs to him offering me, for all intents and purposes, free voice lessons? It just didn't make any sense!

"Well?" Mr. Destler asked impatiently, "What is your answer?"

I laughed lightly, feeling as if I were insane as I replied, "You are a strange man, Mr. Destler. Has anyone ever told you that? I'm sure it won't be the last time I'll say it either."

Mr. Destler raised his one visible eyebrow, smirking as he replied, "I take it that is your mind boggling way of saying... yes?"

I threw my arms in the air, shrugging, "Why not? What's the worst thing that could happen?"

Mr. Destler stared me straight in the eye as he stated, "We could kill each other."

I mulled it over, swaying my head side to side before replying, "I can live with that, sounds good to me."

Mr. Destler chuckled once, "You are a strange woman as well."

"That will not be the last time you say that either," I joked. "Alright, well I suppose I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, you will," Mr. Destler replied coolly. "School lets out at three-thirty every day, so I expect Anya home and you in my music room no later than four o'clock. We will have our lesson until seven, which by that time dinner should be ready and will be served. You will stay for that and should depart by eight, and we shall do this for the next month without fail. Do we have an agreement?"

Mr. Destler held out his hand, but I hesitated as I asked, "Wait, why do I have to stay for dinner? What does that matter?"

Mr. Destler rolled his eyes as he stated, "It will ensure that you eat the proper foods that will not hinder your vocal chords or damage them after, what I promise will be, a strenuous lesson."

That did nothing to convince me this was a good idea, but still, I could always quit if I found it too difficult, right? He couldn't force me to stay.

As I considered what I should do I looked at Mr. Destler, really looked at him. The last time I had met him I hadn't really been able to take in any of his features, save one. He still wore that white porcelain mask, which contrasted nicely with ivory skin that was shadowed by his wickedly black hair. He was wearing a high-class black business suit, which was unbuttoned to reveal the white V-necked dress shirt underneath. I wondered if he always wore suits like that, recalling him wearing one the last time I had seen him.

I returned my gaze to his face, noticing his top lip was slightly covered by the mask's smooth edge while his bottom lip was set in a firm line. He had slight five o'clock shadow that I know he didn't have before, but deciding that it suited him all the same I finally locked eyes with the man.

I must have surprised him, for after I looked in his eyes I immediately grasped his hand and shook it once, replying, "It's a deal."

He nodded once, before stammering, "A-all right. Good. Then... have a nice day, Miss Christine."

I smiled, realizing that was the first time he hadn't called me, Miss Daae. I walked with him towards the door, opening it for him before replying, "To you as well, Mr. Destler."

I shut the door behind him, smiling to myself as I discovered something about Mr. Destler. Anya had his eyes, and every emotion I had ever seen in Anya's was reflected in Mr. Destler's. He's not as cold hearted as he wants to be, not really.

**Hoped you guys liked the chapter, please let me know what you thought of…**

**1- Erik's unexpected visit?**

**2- Christine singing/agreeing to take lessons?**

**3- Raoul bringing Christine the script and his reaction to Erik?**

**4- What other Wicked songs you'd like to see?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Okay, it's still technically Friday. I actually thought today was Thursday, but I finally figured it out when I realized my high school football team was playing tonight. Oh well.**

**Erik's POV**

What am I doing? Correction, what have I done? What was I thinking, offering the girl lessons? I wasn't thinking! '_Don't let that paranoia of yours make you the fool, you do that enough on your own._' Oh, how those words goaded me now! I _was_ a fool! Offering her voice lessons, especially after doing nothing but arguing the few times we had spoken, I must be insane... but she had such an angelic voice.

I gripped the steering wheel tighter as I drove Anya and I home. Of course, if anyone else had heard her sing earlier they would have thought that she was passable as she was, only having to work on her confidence in herself. If anyone else had been there, they would have been wrong. Listening to her a capella I was able to hear her voice at its purest. She was nervous of course, but when she would focus on the music, she was brilliant. She had such potential, it just had to be unlocked by someone who knew what they were doing. Apparently, I thought that someone was me.

"Uncle Erik?" Anya asked beside me as she turned down the radio.

"Yes?" I replied coolly, disguising the inner turmoil I was currently battling.

She hesitated for a moment before asking, "Are you going to cast Miss Christine in your musical?"

I bit the inside of my mouth, thinking of how best to answer her question. Sighing I unwillingly answered, "I'm going to try."

Anya nodded, before asking, "Isn't that a little unfair? To already know who you want for a role without seeing anyone else?"

We stopped at a red light and I pinched the bridge of my nose, letting my head fall back as I explained, "Yes and no. Yes, it is a little unfair; but no, not if she's the best when she auditions. That's why I'm going to be giving her voice lessons."

"Oh, that makes sense." Anya paused, then continued in a little lighter tone, "You're letting her drive me home from now on?"

"Yes." I quickly answered, glancing at the opposite light that had turned yellow.

Anya smiled happily to herself, asking, "So, you like Miss Christine now?"

The light turned green and I may have hit the gas a little too hard in my haste to get home, "What does that matter? I could hate her but still think she has a nice voice. Whether I like her or not is beside the point."

"But you do," Anya affirmed as she leaned her head against the window.

I rolled my eyes, "And what makes you think that?"

Anya turned and looked at me grinning, "You didn't answer my question."

Pulling into the driveway I was rendered speechless. Miss Christi-Daae, Miss Daae had been right, Anya was so much like her mother! Then again, she had been living with me for quite a while, maybe she had received her wit from me? At least I did something right in that aspect. I opened the door, stepping out and waiting for Anya to walk around to my side. Once she shut her door and paced over to me I quickly surveyed our surroundings, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and ushering us forward, unlocking the door in a blink of an eye.

Once we were inside I heard an all too familiar voice laugh, "Hello, little Anya!"

"Persian." I muttered as Anya flew from my grasp, running to said person waiting in the hallway. "To what do I owe the... pleasure Amir?"

Amir scooped Anya up into a hug, giving her a tight squeeze before sighing, "You know, business as usual."

"Of course," I said as I placed my jacket on a hook by the door.

Amir placed Anya down and then bent to one knee before pulling a small square box out of his pocket, trying to act discreet as he stage whispered, "I brought you a treat for after dinner, but you mustn't tell your uncle."

Anya stowed the tiny box of chocolates in her skirt pocket, putting a finger to her lips as she giggled, nodding conspiratorially. Amir chuckled then winked at her before standing to address me, "Well then, we have much to discuss. Shall we old friend?"

I nodded once before turning to Anya and asking her to come to me. Anya did as I bid, and bending down I whispered, "Now, you know you have to stay in your room until we are finished talking. I don't want to hear you creeping down those stairs like I did last time, do you understand me?"

Anya looked down guiltily, nodding before replying, "Yes, Uncle Erik."

I stood from my crouched position, pointing her up to her room before swiftly turning on my heel. Amir followed behind me as we made our way into the living room, sitting opposite each other in our respective chairs. In between us on the small wooden table sat a steaming pot of coffee, milk, sugar cubes, and two cups. I chuckled as I began to pour our cups, "I see you've helped yourself to my kitchen, and Antoinette didn't stop you. Tsk, tsk, this means you have bad news."

Amir poured milk in his coffee, looking up at me a little nervously as he joked, "You always could see right through me, Erik."

I sipped my coffee before letting out a sigh, "Well, out with it. Compared to the day I've just had, how bad could it really be?"

Amir chuckled nervously as he shook his head, "Bad. We...we have completely lost the target."

Fearing I would smash the cup within my enraged grip I quickly placed it down on the table, leaning forward in my chair and hissing through my teeth, "What? What do you mean you lost the target? How?!"

Amir shook his head, "He's gone underground. The last we saw him, he was meeting someone for lunch, after that we somehow lost all trace of him. He didn't take his car, so we suspect he is aware he was being watched and had found the tracer in the spare tire."

"_Dammit_!" I roared as I stood and began to pace, a nervous habit I never quite broke. We _couldn't_ lose track of this man! Who knows what he could do if he's not found! What if he's found out where we're hiding Her? She'd have to be moved immediately. She's not ready for that. _I'm _not ready for that!

"Calm down, old friend." Amir comforted, "I doubt he has figured out the secret just yet, and besides, I have personally assigned people to be on watch 24/7. She won't even be able to sneeze without at least ten people knowing about it."

I ordered myself to stop pacing, gripping the back of my chair as I growled, "You're sure She's safe? What about at-"

"At least two dozen there as well." Amir confirmed.

I let out a small sigh of relief, letting my head fall forward as I imagined trying to do all of this without Amir. I'd never admit it out loud, but he is a good man and a great friend; I couldn't appreciate him more even if we were brothers. He's not really such a pain in the ass either.

Suddenly remembering something, Amir cleared his throat and sat his cup on the table before beginning, "Since we are on the subject of her, I remembered one more thing you should probably be aware of."

I was immediately suspicious, inquiring, "What else could be so important?"

Amir gave me a sympathetic smile, "Your mother called, she'll be coming to visit."

My head fell into my hands and I let loose a groan that probably rivaled that of a child. No one could blame me though, the last thing I wanted or needed was a visit from her. The best way to keep Her safe was to have the both of us as far away from each other as possible. Raising my head I asked the inevitable, "When will she arrive?"

Amir waved a dismissive hand, "Not to worry, she isn't planning to visit America for another two months at least, she just wanted me to inform you that she _would_ be visiting."

I sighed in relief, "Alright. That gives me plenty of time to prepare, thank you Amir."

There was a silent pause before Amir leaned forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees as he grinned, "Well Erik, now that that's taken care of, tell me about your new student." Amir chuckled a moment before amending, "Or, should I say teacher?"

My eyes widened before narrowing to glare at Amir, who was looking oh-so-pleased with himself. "So much for not being a pain," I mumbled as I fell back into my chair. "I don't even want to know how you found out. In any case, Miss Daae will be driving Anya home every day, then she will have a three hour lesson with me, and afterwards we will all-"

"No, no, Erik!" Amir interrupted as he reached for his discarded cup on the table, "Tell me about _the girl_. The girl that has you so intrigued that you're giving her free voice lessons so she can be in _your_ production of _Wicked_. The fact you are even agreeing to teach her is astounding!"

"Amir, why do you care so much?" I mocked, "Am I not allowed to have a hobby?"

Amir placed his empty cup on the table, his hand remaining in the air as he explained, "Music, yes; but a _woman_ is not a hobby. And I'd hope to Allah that a woman spending three hours with you wouldn't be a hobby. If it is, then I need to get out more."

I rolled my eyes as I finished my coffee, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Persian. I meant _music_ was my hobby, and if I'm going to put on this show then it is going to have the best singers I can find. Miss Daae is, if nothing else, a testament to that. The girl and I do nothing but argue, yet I feel compelled to teach her. You should have heard her though, her voice is just... amazing."

At this, Amir's eyes seemed to fill up with a sort of amusement and light. I glanced at him curiously before he suggested, "What if there's more to it than that? You say you two have done nothing but argue, over what exactly?"

I pointed up, indicating Anya's bedroom as I scoffed, "She came to my house last Friday, meeting me for the first time mind you, and told me in so many words that I am a terrible parent, a fool, bland, and bleak."

After ticking the names off on my fingers Amir broke out into hearty laughter, tears gathering in his eyes before he gasped out, "I think I like this girl! She definitely has courage, if nothing else!"

I blanched, "You like her? Aren't you supposed to be on my side, saying that she is wrong, or something of the sort?"

"Alright," Amir amended, catching his breath as he wiped his eyes. Trying to contain his laughter he slowly announced, "I think the girl is completely, and unmistakably wrong. What do _you_ think of her though?"

I shrugged in my chair, lacing my fingers together as I admitted, "I think she's right."

Amir sat up confused, accusing, "But you just said-"

"Don't interrupt," I cut him off. "I think I could be a better father figure to Anya, but I don't know how. Truthfully, I think she could help me. I've seen her with Anya, she connects with her in a way I never have. I don't think I have ever tried truthfully, but recently I've been more mindful with how I've been talking to Anya, and it seems that in this short amount of time she's already easier around me. She's lost some of the trepidation she usually carries when she's around me."

I paused for a moment, collecting my thoughts before continuing, "I think Miss Daae is a rare person-"

"Rare?" Amir questioned, "In what way?"

I scoffed at the question, "She has certainly, though begrudgingly, earned my respect if that tells you anything. You asked what I thought of Miss Daae. Though I wish I could say she is insufferable and ignorant like any other woman, I can't. Did you know that Anya hit a girl, whose father I know for a fact is on the school board, and Miss Daae kept her from getting suspended! All she did was take her notebook from her, and because she knew how upset that would make Anya that in turn appeased the other brat!"

Amir nodded, "She's very clever-"

I snorted in disbelief, "Clever? I think the word you're searching for is intelligent. Not only that! She has a sharp tongue as well, rendering me speechless on more than one occasion I'm willing to admit. She also has a beautiful laugh to match her voice."

"Hmm." Amir hummed, placing a hand on his chin, seemingly deep in thought.

I hesitated, fearing I was about to regret my next question as I asked, "What?"

Amir stared at me, as if sizing me up, before asking, "Could it be there is some form of attraction between you and Miss Da-"

"Attraction!" I bellowed, "For that hot-tempered little chit? No, of course not!"

Amir raised his hands in surrender, admitting, "I was only curious. You did say you've always wanted a woman with passion. If this girl doesn't have passion then I don't know who does!"

I shook my head in aggravation, explaining, "There is a difference between passion fueled by desire and passion fueled by hate."

"Some say it is a fine line between the two," Amir suggested. "As for me, I believe they are one in the same."

I rubbed my temples in exasperation, asking, "How in God's name could they be the same?"

Amir began to chuckle, "Let me explain it to you in a way that your mind can understand. My wife and I often, like most couples do, fight like cats and dogs; and sometimes she has even shown me that all too familiar murderous gleam in her eye, which I usually receive from you."

I shook slightly, trying to hold in my laughter as I admitted, "That's because you are incompetent at everything but your job."

Amir gave me a disapproving look before continuing, "Though sometimes I believe she wants to kill me, at the end of the day she couldn't live without me, and in turn I without her. That is what makes them the same, too often they meld together because in love, there are no boundaries. Love, hate, passion... what have you, they are all mixed in there together. Make sense?"

"I'm not attracted to Miss Daae, Amir." I responded evenly before finishing my coffee.

Amir groaned and shook his head, throwing his hands in the air as he announced, "You are impossible! For a man who is highly intelligent and skilled you are such a-"

"A fool." I finished dispassionately, "Yes, yes, I know. You are not the first person to tell me this."

"And I will not be the last!" Amir exclaimed as he stood, "I will check in on you both the next chance I get, but I doubt it will be anytime soon while searching for this brute."

"Oh, darn." I replied sarcastically, standing as well to see him out.

Amir shook his head as we made our way to the door, "Since I know you so well, I am giving you this small piece of advice when you begin your lessons with Miss Daae."

I opened the door, rolling my eyes as I asked, "And what would these words of wisdom be?"

"Be patient with her," Amir enunciated. I opened my mouth to argue but Amir held up his hand and said, "Trust me on this, you'll understand later. Give my regards to Anya, and if she needs help with anything regarding school do not hesitate to call me."

Smirking at Amir I nodded, "I won't. Safe travels Amir."

"Good luck, old friend," Amir said with a tip of his hat and a grin.

**...**

"Oh my God," Raoul gasped, laughter dying and face falling, changing drastically in color as it did so. "You're not joking."

I shook my head with a sad smirk, "Afraid not. I can't believe it either."

Raoul just stared at me, mouth still hanging open, almost in a daze before he exploded, "You're actually going to let that _creep_ give you lessons?! What the-"

"Raoul!" I scolded, "Mr. Destler is rude and arrogant on most occasions yes, but he is not a creep. He's offered to help me with my audition piece, giving me voice lessons at the small price of driving Anya home every day. Which I don't mind to do at all."

"He's not a creep?" Raoul blanched, "The guy wears a bloody _mask_! Christine, I don't trust him, and you shouldn't either! Just think about this screwed up situation for a moment."

My brows furrowed as I glared at Raoul, "What do you mean think about it? There's nothing wrong here, and just because Mr. Destler wears a mask does not mean he is untrustworthy!"

"Why else would a man wear a mask, Chris? He's hiding something!" Raoul shouted.

"You don't know why he wears the mask," I seethed. "For all you know he could have been injured in an accident or something and is scarred. When I was a teenager I could barely go for a walk without covering up the tiny pimples on my face, I was that self-conscious! Imagine how Mr. Destler must feel if he forces himself to constantly wear a mask!"

Raoul looked away quickly, knowing what I said was true. His jaw clenched before he shrugged his shoulders, mumbling, "Fine. Do what you want, I just hope you don't come to regret your choice."

Setting the pizza down on the table and shooing Raoul to the opposite end of the couch I briskly sat down and asked, "Why do you hate Mr. Destler so much? Disliking the man I can understand, but the way you act when you talk about him is so out of character for you. You act as though he's committed a crime against you."

Raoul glared at the table in front of us, rocking slightly in place as he contemplated his next words, glancing my way as he clenched his jaw and admitted, "He isn't who he pretends to be."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Raoul flipped open the pizza box, grabbing a slice and taking a bite before continuing, "When I met him that one time, it was after the spring musical. He was there to pick Anya up, but Anya was still changing and asked me if I would go tell him she'd be out in five minutes. Of course I did, walking out to his parked car. The window was rolled down and he was on the phone, speaking Russian!"

My eyes widened as I repeated, "Russian?"

Raoul snorted, "Yep, and whoever he was talking to was apparently getting chewed out from the sound of it. At the time I didn't recognize it as Russian, but he was spitting the words out so harshly that even _I_ wanted to back away from him. Anyway, I had caught a few words that sounded strange to me, and you know with my natural talent of photographic memory I didn't forget them. God knows now I wish I had."

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed a slice of pizza, "Oh come on Raoul, it couldn't have been _that_ bad. What, was he firing someone at a company or something?"

Raoul shook his head grimly, "I had caught four words mixed in with that gibberish, and after spending nearly an hour on an internet translator, which I still can't believe I managed to find, I realized it was Russian." Raoul began to tick off the words on his fingers as he continued, "the first was 'killed'... then 'family'... 'finished'... and then 'you.' I triple checked to make sure, and every time I typed it in it came up the same."

My mouth gaped in horror as Raoul revealed this. What in the world could Mr. Destler have been talking about? In Russian no less! I placed my half eaten slice of pizza down, sitting back on the couch. I had suddenly lost my appetite completely, realizing I really didn't know anything about the man I was going to be spending four hours a day with.

Raoul must have noticed the panic rising in my eyes, placing his slice beside mine and taking my hand in his. He began to rub calming circles on my palm, trying to comfort me as he admitted, "Christine, I'm not going to try to talk you out of this, okay? This is really important to you, I realize this. Please, for me though, don't drop your guard around this man, there's just something not right about him. I worry about you."

Not at all comforted I just sighed, "I know you do Raoul, thank you."

He patted me on the back as I sat there in silence, but when I still didn't move he picked up my slice of pizza and held it in front of me. My eyes shifted slightly so I could stare at him in a side-long glance, unimpressed. Raoul stared at me a moment before an arrogant grin spread across his face. I was only confused for a split second before he shoved the entire slice in my face, effectively covering my mouth and nose in tomato sauce. I gasped in surprise while he clapped his hands and fell back onto the couch, chest heaving as he laughed.

I rubbed my hand in the sauce covering my nose and waited. When he started to calm down, but before he could stop me, I smeared it down the side of his cheek. He howled as if he was in pain before we both dissolved into side splitting laughter.

Minutes later, when we had both reeled in our laughter and wiped our faces, I fell against Raoul's side on the couch. Half-listening to the droning of the T.V. in the background I giggled slightly as I vowed, "I am _never_ inviting you over for pizza again."

Raoul smirked as he turned his attention to the T.V. as well. He patted my head, shaking his head as he contradicted, "You will, once some time has passed and you forget, it's just like college. Some things never change, Chris."

I smiled up at him as he grinned down at me, wishing I could ignore the fact that the way he looked at me changed the more I spent time with him, evolving into something I didn't know if I could ever handle.

**...**

Tuesday came almost too soon for me, I didn't know if I was ready for this. When I wasn't teaching, having a minute to actually think about the situation in its entirety, I spent half the time trying to figure a way to get out of it and the other half berating myself for being scared. Why should I be scared? Oh right, I know nothing about him and he's terrifying!

The bell rang and as the class dispersed I vowed I was going to wring Raoul's neck for telling me what he heard. I was so nervous I was starting to tremble! I was violently brought out of my thoughts when a hand was placed on my arm, causing me to jump in surprise. I saw Anya flinch backwards before wondering, "Are you alright, Miss Christine?"

I sighed in relief, shaking my head as I replied, "Yes Anya, sorry. I'm fine, just lost in thought. Let's get going before we get stuck behind the buses."

Anya smiled before picking up her bag and practically skipping to the door. I followed behind her, trying to hold in my laughter as I watched her prance about. Well, Mr. Destler couldn't be all bad when it came down to it. He's raising Anya, and if he hasn't turned her into a hardened criminal then maybe there was some hope for the man.

I grasped Anya's hand tightly as we entered the parking lot. Weaving in between parked cars and passed teachers leisurely walking to their vehicles, trying to get ahead of the buses at all costs. Of course my car would be parked at the very end of the lot today! Turning around to survey our bus situation my eyes widened when I saw the last kid climb in the first bus.

"Anya, run!" I playfully shouted, "Go, go, go, _go_!"

Turning to look behind us she must have noticed the same thing I had, because the next thing I knew Anya was practically pulling me as we reached my car. Quickly unlocking the door Anya and I jumped in, putting on our seatbelts before I put the car in drive and revved off the lot, just narrowly avoiding the buses.

Anya gave a small cry of victory as she realized the buses were following us, instead of the other way around. She turned a few times in her seat to look out the back window and then started to giggle. Not taking my eyes off the road I asked, "What? What's so funny?"

Anya shook her head as she giggled again, "That was fun! Can we do that again tomorrow?"

I smiled to myself at her question, answering, "Yes, I don't see why not. Let's just make sure to not cut it so close tomorrow, okay?"

Anya sobered at that, mumbling, "Right. Boy, Uncle Erik would have been furious if we were late on the first day."

And with that my nervousness returned full force. I was about to have my first lesson with Mr. Destler. A man who had a terrible temper, a beautiful niece, and a possibly dirty secret Raoul and I had accidentally become privy to.

After another fifteen minutes in school traffic I found myself once again pulling into the Destler driveway. After Anya and I stepped out of the car I found out the door was already unlocked, but before either Anya or I made a move to go inside Anya tugged on my skirt and asked, "After I finish my homework can I listen to you sing?"

I bit my lip nervously before shrugging lightly, "If you can stand the feeling of your ears bleeding, then yes. I'm just beginning to learn the music today, I probably won't be very good."

Anya laughed at me as she darted through the door and up the stairs, "I'll be down as soon as I can!"

I shook my head slightly as I made my way to the room I found Mr. Destler in on my previous visit. He was sitting there at the piano, and not wanting to startle him I knocked three times on the ajar door. He stiffened for a moment before sighing, "Miss Daae, right on time. Shall we begin your warm-ups?"

**That was fun, albeit a bit short. I promise the next chapter will be longer, but I'm going to have to skip next Friday. I'll be having family come in for an early Thanksgiving since I'm getting my wisdom teeth out before. Anyway, please tell me what you guys thought of...**

**1- Erik's after thoughts on offering Christine lessons?**

**2- Erik's friend Amir?**

**3- The new mystery involving Erik and Her?**

**4- Raoul's confession?**

**5- Any Wicked songs you'd like to hear throughout the story? (I will be adding a few POTO songs here and there as well)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Christine's POV**

I made sure not to let my nervousness show as I gulped, "Alright. What would you like me to do first?"

Mr. Destler turned on the piano bench, pointing to the bow of the piano and commanded, "Stand there. We'll do a run through of the scales, so I can see how high your range goes. Starting at middle C repeat mi, me, ma, mo, mu."

He played the first scale once before immediately launching into the exercise. I focused on the notes, surprised at how far I was actually able to stretch my voice. I had to admit it, I was a little out of practice. I ended up doing several different variations of scales before Mr. Destler stopped without warning. I had clamped my mouth shut immediately, thinking I had done something wrong before he stood.

He seemed to study me for a moment before he asked, "You _do_ know how to breathe don't you?"

"Yes." I replied immediately, remembering to use my diaphragm to my full ability while we did our warm ups.

Mr. Destler quirked an eyebrow at me, "Really? Hm, let's test that shall we? Take in a deep breath and then let it out through your teeth in a hiss, like air out of a tire."

My brows furrowed in confusion before doing as instructed. Mr. Destler began to count out loud and I felt ashamed that after I started I couldn't keep it going longer than seventeen seconds. Feeling my face heat up I glanced away as Mr. Destler shook his head, "Well, I stand corrected. You certainly know how to breathe, you just have no clue how to hold it."

I opened my mouth to respond but he cut me off as he continued, "You realize during the song 'No Good Deed,' you have to hold a note for at least ten beats if not longer. The original score is thirteen, and with choreography you probably couldn't hold it out longer than eight!"

I didn't say anything, realizing I wasn't as good as either of us first assumed I was. Then again, isn't that why I was here, to be trained? Of course I wasn't going to come in and be perfect just like that, I needed the practice! Returning my posture to its correct form, making sure to keep my feet apart and my shoulders back loosely, I took in another breath then began to let it out. I saw Mr. Destler flinch before he asked, "What are you doing?"

Counting in my head I finished at twenty before I replied, "Practicing. How's my posture?"

He looked surprised for a moment before he nodded, "It's correct. Try again."

Another breath while Mr. Destler counted, and another twenty seconds. "Again."

I did, and I went to twenty-two that time. "Again."

**...**

I practiced breathing for I don't know how long, alternating from a hiss to a vowel, when Mr. Destler finally stopped me. "Alright, let's stop before you pass out."

I let out a weak laugh as I stretched my arms, "Thanks, I was starting to get a little dizzy."

Mr. Destler gestured for me to take a seat in the chair next to the piano as he admitted, "You _are_ dedicated, Miss Christine. I couldn't ask for anything more in a student."

I smiled teasingly as I joked, "Why Mr. Destler, I think that was the nicest thing you have ever said to me."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance as he replied, "Yes, I'm not _always _a brute you know. Just in case though, I wouldn't get used to it."

I smiled at him as I sat back in the chair, watching as his fingers ghosted lightly over the keys of the piano. He seemed to be deep in thought now, his eyes distant. I sat up straight in the chair, crossing one leg over the other, curious enough to ask, "What do you have planned for this month of ours? Of course breathing and posture but, what else?"

His hand froze, fingers tapping a few times before resting on his lap. He let out a hum before standing, "I suppose, anything. Everything you need to work on and anything you would like to work on. For right now however, I suggest we begin to learn '_The Wizard and I_.' That song seems to be the piece meant for you to audition with."

"You think so?" I questioned, "Why?"

He gave me a pointed look, smirking as he pulled sheet music out of cabinet, "That was the piece you had spread across your desk and were singing softly when I came to see you. I can only assume you favored that one the most."

I nodded, "Fair enough, I suppose you're right. More often than not, when it comes to music, I'd pick _Wicked_ over anything else."

Instead of returning to the piano Mr. Destler chose to move to the wing backed chair that sat a little ways away from the one I currently sat in. He reclined back in one smooth motion, still managing to sit unbelievably straight, while placing his hands in his lap and crossing his outstretched legs at the ankles. A little shocked at how fast his imposing form suddenly melted into a cool, relaxed one, I had to mentally shake myself so I could focus on the words coming out of his mouth.

"Why do you want to audition for this show anyway?" Mr. Destler asked, "Isn't having to deal with hyper seven and eight year olds enough stress?"

I actually paused for a moment, before starting to giggle incessantly. Mr. Destler stared at me as if I had just lost my mind, causing laughter to bubble up inside of me further until I was full blown cackling. A little embarrassed I tried to compose myself, admitting, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, it's just... the whole reason I wanted to audition was because I love to sing, and I thought it would be a stress-_reliever_! I never imagined it would actually add to it, then again I never thought I'd be trying out for the lead."

Mr. Destler seemed to see the humor and cracked a thin smile himself. Then, as if realizing he was grinning he sobered, sitting straight up in his chair. He glanced at the music still held in his left hand before clearing his throat, "I think we should get back to work. Return to your place at the piano and allow me to run through this once to, ah, refresh my memory."

I nodded, moving to my spot and immediately fixing my posture. Mr. Destler flexed his hands once before skimming over the keys and diving right in. I watched him the whole time in fascination, wondering how he could 'refresh his memory' when his eyes weren't even following the music. They were fixed to the very center of the piano. Maybe he meant his hands, but from the sound of it, that theory was wrong too. Ending the final chord I realized he didn't stumble or hit the wrong note once! Who is he, Mozart?

Apparently my subtle evaluation of him did not go unnoticed. Without looking up from the piano, mouth twitching slightly in suppressed amusement Mr. Destler asked, "Are you with me Miss Christine, or do you need another moment to marvel?"

I shook my head, coming out of my shock with a snort and a quick, "No, thank you. I'm ready."

Before we started there was a tentative knock on the door. Spinning around on the piano bench so fast it nearly gave me whiplash to see, Mr. Destler asked curiously, "Anya?"

Anya's auburn head poked through the door with a smile as she said, "I finished my homework Uncle Erik. Can I listen to Miss Christine now?"

Mr. Destler was about to snap at her, I could see it in his tightening jaw. He opened his mouth and was about to bark out something when I cleared my throat rather loudly. Both Anya and Mr. Destler turned to look at me, and refusing to look Anya in the eye I stared at Mr. Destler without falter. He looked confused for a moment then took a deep breath as he understood what I was trying to say without words.

Shifting my gaze to Anya I replaced my serious expression with a sheepish one as I apologized, "It's fall. Allergies and all that jazz, I'm sorry."

Anya smiled slightly then returned her gaze to her uncle. Mr. Destler licked his bottom lip then held up his hands in surrender, "I have no problem with you staying to listen Anya. However, I believe my permission is not the only one you require. Ignoring Miss Daae's comfort in singing with an audience other than myself would be insulting, wouldn't you agree?"

Anya nodded, looking a little shocked as she admitted, "Oh, yes. I'm sorry Miss Christine, are you alright with me listening? I won't make a sound, I'll be as quiet as a church mouse I promise. Please?"

Saying I wouldn't be nervous having Anya here listening to me practice this song for the first time would be a lie... but who could say no to that face? She looked like a little Angel with those big pleading amber eyes! Sighing with a small smile I threw my arms up as I conceded, "Alright, why not?"

Anya squealed as she bounced into the chair I had been sitting in previously. She crossed her legs and rested her arms in her lap with her full focus on me. Mr. Destler and I both chuckled slightly as he scanned the music then circled a particular section, replying, "Remember that action Miss Daae."

I nodded, trying not to show how disappointed I was that not ten minutes ago he was calling me Miss Christine, and now, for whatever reason, we were back to the formality of Miss Daae. Oh well, baby steps. Mr. Destler began to play the ending to Madame Morrible's praise and I braced myself for my part, testing my breathing and shuffling my feet apart before I began,

_Did that really just happen?_

_Have I actually understood?_

_This weird quirk I've tried to suppress or hide,_

_Is a talent? That could- help me meet the wizard._

_If I make good._

_So I'll make good._

**...**

We had finished a few run throughs of 'The Wizard and I,' just as Mr. Destler's alarm went off. It shocked me for a moment to hear the shrill beeping of a cell phone, I had never pictured Mr. Destler as someone with electronics. Then again, in this day and age who doesn't have a cell phone? It had become a sad, but true necessity of our daily lives.

Anya hopped down off the chair and smiled, "Dinner time! I wonder what Madame Giry has made tonight?"

I looked to Mr. Destler for an explanation as we left the 'music room,' as I had deemed it. He simply said, "She's our cook and sometimes, when utterly necessary, house maid. She's an old family friend and I'd rather she be here than somewhere else. At least here I can make sure she is taken care of and has a decent salary."

"Which I still say is too much, Erik." A woman said behind us, causing me to jump and put a hand over my heart. The woman smiled tightly, obviously trying not to laugh as she amended, "I'm sorry child, sometimes I forget that not everyone here is like Erik, who can hear my ballet steps a mile away. Anyway, I'm Antoinette Giry and it's a pleasure to meet you."

I shook the woman's hand as I replied, "Christine Daae, it's nice to meet you as well."

Antoinette glanced to Mr. Destler for a moment before returning her attention to me and insisting, "You can call me Madame Giry or Antoinette, but I warn you, should you call me Mrs. Giry we will have a problem and you will be in trouble."

I laughed as she gave me a friendly smile. Possibly pushing my luck I asked, "Why is that exactly... and how much trouble would I be in?"

Mr. Destler groaned beside me, "Good God, do not ask. One of the top five biggest mistakes of my life."

Madame Giry smiled triumphantly beside me as she informed me, "If I hear Mrs. Giry I expect to see my mother-in-law or somebody of her nature. The day I am compared to that women, well, I might as well give it up. I try to be everything that woman isn't, even in name."

"Which she is." Anya confirmed as we took our seats at the large dining room table. It reminded me of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. One giant round table made of what appeared to be oak, covered with Old Italian designed plates and bowls. Anya took a seat beside me while Mr. Destler opted to sit opposite me.

Madame Giry glided in with large dishes in each hand, placing them on the table as she announced, "For the next month, as to your request Mr. Destler, we shall be having a more proper dinner than per usual salt induced... casual foods." Madame Giry glanced over at Anya and smirked, "Don't worry Anya, there still will be dessert. For dinner tonight however, we will be having grilled chicken, steamed carrots, and buttered mashed potatoes. Christine, you may have your choice of either warm tea with honey, or water. Which would you prefer?"

Trying not to flounder I answered, "Tap water is fine, thank you." As she left the room to fetch our drinks I immediately turned to stare at Mr. Destler in amazement as I admitted, "I thought you were joking. Well, not entirely, but I mean I didn't think you would go to this extent."

Anya bit her lip as she started to help herself to the mashed potatoes that were placed in front of her. Mr. Destler flashed me a tell-tale smile as he scooped himself a plateful of carrots, letting me know he was a little too pleased with himself as he remarked, "I am if nothing else Miss Daae, a man of my word. If I say something shall be done, it _will_ be done."

"Well," I laughed. "Color me impressed."

At that moment Madame Giry chose to stroll back in with the Chicken on a metal tray in one hand and a platter of drinks in the other. Mr. Destler still had that smirk on his face as Madame Giry set the chicken down then proceeded to hand us all our drinks before having a seat as well. Since Anya and Mr. Destler had already served themselves I carefully reached for the mashed potatoes to fill my plate.

Madame Giry had just finished with the carrots, tentatively switching dishes with me before I glanced at Anya's tray. She had only three baby carrots on her plate, so pausing with the bowl still in hand I asked, "Do you not like carrots Anya?"

She looked at the tiny carrots on her plate and scrunched her face up in distaste before replying, "No, they're orange."

I giggled, "Well, what's wrong with orange?"

Anya went wide eyed and looked at me as if I were insane, pointing at the tiny offenders as she reiterated, "They're _orange_! That's unnatural, I can't eat anything unnatural like that. What if _I_ turn orange from eating them?"

Mr. Destler sighed while Madame Giry sadly shook her head. I assumed this was a constant battle, and maybe I could end that. Hopefully I wouldn't be crossing a line, but I gave it a shot as I shrugged and replied, "Well, that is just a shame then."

Anya stared at me curiously before questioning, "Why is it a shame?"

I shrugged, "Carrots are a miracle vegetable. They are _very_ good for your eyes."

Anya sat up a little straighter, her attention caught as she asked, "How?"

"Why, they keep our eyes strong of course, that way we don't need glasses. Not to mention the color of our eyes. Why do you think everybody has different shades of eyes? You have amber and I have brown. Truth be told my eyes were a rich lovely brown color when I was younger, but sadly I didn't start eating carrots till I was a teenager and they faded slightly."

Anya's eyes widened considerably as she stared intently at the wondrous vegetable on her plate. Madame Giry had placed a hand delicately over her mouth some time ago, which I imagine was concealing a smirk, and Mr. Destler was watching me intently. Waiting, as if to see if this little ruse would succeed or not. Anya poked the vegetable with her fork then exclaimed, "I don't want that to happen... how many do I have to eat exactly?"

I pretended to think about it then replied, "Well, you're eight, but since you've neglected eating them all this time I would say nine just to be on the safe side."

Anya nodded slowly, "Alright, I think I can do that."

I scooped a few more and placed them on her plate, watching as she immediately began to devour them. I was a little shocked myself when she finished and remarked, "They might be unnatural in color but they don't taste bad. They're actually sort of sweet, and better than spinach. _Yuck_!"

Madame Giry removed her hand and smiled at Anya, "I'm glad you like them, it's my mother's secret recipe."

I turned my attention to my meal and we all proceeded to eat in silence. I couldn't help but feel like someone was staring at me, so glancing up for a quick second I noticed I was right. Mr. Destler was staring at me, not intently, but calculating. As if I was a strange puzzle he was trying to piece together.

**Posting TWO chapters because my wisdom teeth prevented me from going near a computer all last week! I need feed back guys! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!What did you think of-**

**1- Erik's teaching method?**

**2- Christine in her first lesson?**

**3- Madame Giry's introduction?**

**4- Dinner?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Erik's POV**

Once dinner was over Miss Daae thanked Antoinette for her marvelous cooking and gave Anya a hug, wishing her goodnight as my exhausted niece ascended the stairs to brush her teeth and get dressed for bed. Before I thought about what I was doing I inquired, "Would you like me to walk you to your car, Miss Daae?"

I mentally kicked myself. Walk her to her car? Surely she's going to laugh right in my face... or think I'm crazy. Hell, I very well might be.

To my utter shock she simply smiled at me, "Miss _Daae_ isn't too keen on it, but Christine wouldn't mind at all, if you asked her."

I couldn't help but chuckle, still not feeling comfortable calling her by her first name, but relenting. I shook my head in mock irritation, "Fine, if you're going to make me grovel and ask again. Miss _Christine_, would you like me to walk you to your car?"

She nodded as she opened the door, "Yes, please."

Closing the door behind me I walked slowly beside her as we descended the few steps to her small vehicle. After unlocking the door with a click she opened it only to pause, as if debating on what to do. She left the door open, turning to face me, looking down for a moment before raising her eyes to mine and saying, "Thank you, Mr. Destler. For giving me voice lessons and welcoming me into your home. Especially after the way I-"

"Stop." I quickly interjected, "You are quite welcome, but I do not want to hear you apologize."

She winced slightly, "I didn't expect you to, but the more I think about it, the worse I feel. There are times, like earlier in the music room, where you don't make the best decisions when reacting to Anya, but you do care about her clearly. I shouldn't have said-"

"No, you should have." I growled, my tone darkening as I admitted, "I am terrible at parenting, never having the best examples growing up, but I have been improving... I believe I have anyway." Miss Daae remained silent and we stared at each other for a few moments before I continued incredulously, "I still can't believe you were able to convince Anya to eat carrots!"

Miss Daae laughed at that, leaning against the door as she confessed, "My father taught me that trick. He did the exact same thing to me when I was younger. He said it was using the truth and bending it only slightly to make it seem more important or magical."

"Well, you are a God-send," I sighed, "Madame Giry and I had given up hope of ever getting her to eat her vegetables, only her mother was able to coax her to do that."

Once again silence descend on us after I said that. I hated myself for mentioning it, but I also couldn't bring myself to say anything else afterwards. Finally, Miss Daae broke that dreaded quiet as she placed her hand on my arm, "You may not be the best parent, but you are a wonderful friend, Erik Destler. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Miss Christine." I said as she shut her door, wondering why I wished she would stay. Once her car had pulled out of the driveway and vanished down the street I brushed the feeling off, glancing around the neighborhood before pacing back inside.

Shutting the door and turning all three locks I sighed, tonight had gone surprisingly well. As much as it pained me to admit it that blasted Persian pulled me out of the fire once again. After a few stumbles, patience helped us make major progress... and not only in music! Miss Daae had been nervous about the lesson from the start, that much was obvious, but after so long she relaxed. She actually teased me at one point!

Cracking my knuckles with a grin I began to ascend the stairs to get ready for bed. It had been a very long day, and the best part was that I had the chance to do it all again tomorrow. Before I reached the top however I was stopped by a tapping on the railing.

I turned to see Antoinette at the bottom of the landing, trusty cane in hand and a concerned look on her face. Ah, time to break the news. I walked back down the steps and strolled silently into the same conference room Amir and I had used just the other day.

Antoinette briskly shut the door behind her, turning to look at me with a disappointed scowl, "Just when were you going to inform me of our new arrangements? I had to find out from Amir, of all people. I assumed that when circumstances as extreme as these changed I would be informed, so as not to be caught off guard like I was."

I sighed, rubbing my tired eyes as I replied, "I had planned to tell you but it slipped my mind. I've been a bit distracted lately, what with the musical gearing up and-"

"Yes," Antoinette remarked. "I've noticed."

I shot her a menacing glare, gritting out, "What exactly do you mean by _that_?"

Resting her hands stoically on her cane, back straight and chin raised Antoinette inquired, "Do you remember why we, in light of a better word, relocated here last year?"

"You know I do," I answered.

Antoinette consented, "Alright then, if that is true then may I ask what you are doing?" I raised an eyebrow, not knowing what she was referring to until she clarified, "With Christine."

I shrugged, "I am giving her voice lessons so she may play the lead in my musical. I thought that was obvious."

"Is that all?" She asked, looking surprised as she scrutinized me.

"Of course." I assured her as I turned towards the window, "What more were you expecting? I know my limitations, each will be with me for the rest of my life, to haunt me until the day I die." I unconsciously rubbed the smooth porcelain of my mask, continuing, "I won't make the same mistake again, especially with the target loose. God, that thought alone froze the blood in my veins."

"Erik, you are like a brother to me." Antoinette stated as she turned me around to face her, a determined look on her face as she continued, "I realize how guilty you feel, and I know that you will probably never _not_ carry that guilt on your shoulders, but you have to stop thinking that your life is ruined. In my opinion the incident redeemed you, a clean slate."

I snorted at that thought, "Redeemed me? Please. I hardly think saving one life compares to the many I've destroyed, one way or another at least."

"No." Antoinette admitted, tapping my mask as she continued, "But it _has_ humbled you, something that you desperately needed in my opinion. In doing that you have been able to accomplish unimaginable good, and I'm sure Amir would agree with me."

I remained silent for a few seconds before shaking my head, "Quit trying to convince me, I'm telling you a life, good or bad, is still a life. What I do has not redeemed me, if anything it has condemned me further. The only reason Amir would agree with you whole-heartedly on the subject is because I make his job immensely easier each time they call me in."

Antoinette slammed her cane on the floor in frustration, "Erik Destler! I swear, if I hadn't known you for so long, I would-would pack up and leave you all alone here to take care of yourself. I would. Wait no, then you would be hopeless. I wouldn't cook dinner for you until you came begging for my forgiveness- on your knees too!"

I chuckled, it took a lot to anger Antoinette. The reason being her speech. Should she get too frustrated her tongue ties and her eloquent speech flies out the window. I opened my mouth and raised my hands, about to admit surrender, when my phone rang in my pocket.

Pulling the annoying thing out I read the caller ID and realized it was Amir. Well, speak of the Devil. Holding a finger up to Antoinette I answered, "Amir, 10-5."

The man paused for a moment, taking a breath before growling, "594. 11-98. Now."

"Understood," I replied before disconnecting the call. I turned to Antoinette, a sneer growing as I hissed, "Duty calls. If I'm not back by morning please call the school and inform Miss Daae that our lesson for the day is cancelled."

Throwing the doors to the study open I stormed to the foyer, grabbing my coat and fedora while switching my mask from the porcelain white to the midnight black in a flash. Antoinette followed me out of the room, asking, "Who is it? What are you being called in for? Is it _Him_?"

"No." I curtly replied.

At times like this Antoinette understood to leave me be, replying, "I'll drive Anya to school tomorrow, whether you're back by morning or not. I'm sure you'll want to sleep. I'll also call Miss Daae."

As I jerked the door open I paused, feeling the anger I would need for later build up inside of me, slamming the door shut behind me after I growled, "I _will_ be home by morning."

**...**

"Alright everyone, that's enough Social Studies for today, it's almost lunch time." I clapped my hands as I continued excitedly, "As you know tomorrow is our test for our times six tables, so I hope you've been studying. After lunch we'll be spending the last hour and half playing, 'Around the World.' And yes, all tables from zero to six will be included."

There were a few kids who looked relieved at that and some who looked more apprehensive. I laughed as Josh, the boy who had been stuck in the pink group the first day of school, moaned and let his head fall to the desk. He shook his head miserably and groaned, "It's official, I hate Wednesdays."

Casey, who was sitting beside him, leaned over and patted his back as she consoled him. Shaking my head I encouraged, "You'll do fine Josh, you've gotten an A on every test we've taken so far."

He looked up and gave me a crooked grin, "Thanks, Miss Christine."

The bell rang and I opened the door so all the kids could leave. Anya stood next to me while waiting for Casey and Taylor, who were the last two to leave, lingering by their desks and looking devious as they skipped slightly up to Anya and I. Feeling something was off I asked, "Girls, we wouldn't be up to something now would we?"

Anya looked to Casey and Taylor curiously while the two looked at each other in silent contemplation for a moment. Casey's head twitched, as if saying 'no' to Taylor before she turned to me and smiled, "No, not really. Nothing terrible or anything like that."

"Yeah," Taylor agreed. "If we were planning something bad we would tell you, that way you could help us."

I laughed at the two, "Alright then, just as long as I would be included, you know how I love a little mischief. Enjoy your lunch and recess girls, I'll see you in a bit."

I turned to lock the classroom door, hearing the three walk down the hall to the cafeteria as Anya asked, "What's going on?"

"It's a surprise!" I heard Taylor exclaim as they rounded the corner.

Hearing that made me feel even more uneasy, but Casey and Taylor were good girls, what's the worst they could do? Not to mention they said it wasn't anything bad. Deciding to drop the issue I made my way up to the second floor teacher's lounge. Though I swore to make it easier on Raoul to get back to his classes we soon found out that the second floor lounge was never used. The one on third wasn't too crowded, but it was full of teachers who had been there longer than Raoul and I.

Raoul wasn't necessarily new, being the previous Theatre teacher's partner for three years before becoming his replacement. This will be his sixth year in total, but it seems he never made any connections in lower grades, only the high school. I wasn't necessarily disappointed by this, it meant that I didn't have to make awkward conversations with men and women who had been working here for ten years or longer, seeing me as just the first year teacher.

I opened the door and shut it behind me, glancing over to our table to see Raoul looking shocked. Oh no, here it comes.

"Praise God, you actually survived the night!" He laughed, setting his burger and fries down on the table and walking over to hug me.

I rolled my eyes at that, "I had no doubt I would. With Anya and a live-in cook there he couldn't necessarily kill me."

This caused Raoul to chuckle as he passed me my salad and asked, "So, how'd you do?"

I bit my lip for a moment, taking a bite of salad and swallowing before answering, "Not too bad. We ran '_The Wizard and I,_' maybe three or four times and worked on breathing."

"You're kidding!" Raoul said, looking horrified as he wiped ketchup off his mouth with a napkin. Staring at me in disbelief he asked, "For two and a half hours, and that's being generous, you did nothing but breathe and the other half hour you worked on the song?"

"Well, yes. Basically." I replied indifferently.

Raoul still looked baffled, asking, "Why? Chris, I've heard you sing before, you sound beautiful. How could he have you waste time like that?"

I pointed my fork at Raoul as I explained, "You know as well as I do that breathing and posture are everything when singing. I guess I had relaxed a bit since college, and you have to admit that I've been out of practice for a while."

"Alright," Raoul deadpanned. We didn't speak for a few minutes, choosing to enjoy our lunches, then Raoul heaved a big sigh, "Fine, fine. Look, to get right down to the real reason I'm bringing this up, how was he?"

I took a moment to think about it. How does one even answer that question? He was very intense at times, but he was such a great teacher. No, he was a _brilliant_ teacher, though I was loathe to admit it. He was patient, most of the time, and would not yell or scream at me when he would correct me, just calmly state what I was doing wrong. Once we had broken that original icy tension between us we actually seemed to get along quite well. He actually teased me at one point!

I must have stayed silent for too long, because Raoul had set his burger down to lean over and touch my hand, asking, "Chris…? Did you hear me?"

I pulled my hand away slightly, only noticing Raoul's hurt look after I had done so, recapturing his immediately and nodding, "Yes, I heard. Sorry, you asked me a little too quickly there. To tell the truth… I'm not sure. He was nice, but I don't know if that was a fluke or if he intends to act like that every practice. I can honestly say I look forward to going back though, it felt so good to sing again..._ really sing_. Like I did way back when."

"I'm glad." Raoul smiled, releasing my hand to return to his food, just as I did the same.

After a few minutes I remembered exactly what Raoul had planned after school yesterday, tapping the table lightly to get his attention as I swallowed my last bite of salad. Smirking I excitedly asked, "So, how did dance and orchestra auditions go last night?"

Apparently not so good, as Raoul shook his head with a roll of his eyes. "Fantastic dancers, so many in fact it was hard to narrow it down to thirty. The orchestra however, whew, we were _barely_ able to find everyone we needed, and even then some will need to be worked with."

"Really?" I stated, "I thought it would be the other way around. When do orchestra rehearsals begin?"

"Next week. We'll give them a month's head start to completely learn the music before we throw them in with the cast." Raoul paused as he rubbed his eyes, "Believe it or not I worry about this production. This community has the advantage of having this school and its talented students being so close, but it's still not Broadway worthy. It will either be a hit or a disaster beyond imagination."

Standing up to throw my plastic container away I patted Raoul on the shoulder, "Everything will be fine. Trust me, it will _not_ be a disaster. Just give it time." Glancing over to the clock I continued, "I'm going back down to my class, okay? I'll see you later."

"Do you mind if I stop by your class for a bit?" Raoul asked, stopping me in my tracks as I reached the door.

I turned, slightly confused as I stated, "I don't mind at all, you know that my class loves when you visit. What's wrong Raoul? You've never asked before, you just… come."

Raoul looked caught off guard at my question and shrugged, "I guess... I just thought I should ask in case you were, you know, busy or something. I'm fine though, just checking. Go ahead and get back to the munchkins, I'll be there when I can."

I smiled, "Alright. See you in a bit."

**...**

I was exhausted. I had wrapped my bleeding knuckles hours ago, but I still felt the sting as I tried to play a simple piece on the piano. I had taken a power nap on the chase for a bit before I realized I needed to work out my fingers on the piano. Today's lesson would be a torturous one, but I had no choice but to grin and bear it for the sake of Miss Daae. I pulled my hands away and gazed at the red splotched bandages around my knuckles. It seemed today would be a black leather glove lesson, for I couldn't let her see my hands like this.

After sliding the deplorable gloves out of my pocket and slipping them on my hands I let my head fall onto the piano, producing a sour cord that still couldn't pull me out of the mindset I had thrown myself into. Amir owed me after that display last night, and oh, I would make sure he knew it too.

There was a tentative knock on the door followed by a stern, "Erik!"

I dashed from the piano bench and unlocked the door to find Antoinette, looking worried as she informed me, "Christine's car is out front, but from the sound of the chords I just heard she's not with you is she?"

My head snapped to the clock, it was ten after four. I didn't even hear her pull in! Where could she be? Becoming more frantic by the second I growled, "Check to see if she's outside again, I'll be right back!"

Pushing past Antoinette I bounded up the stairs two at a time, checking the few windows to make sure they were locked and then strode towards my room to collect a few things. I stopped however, when I heard a tiny snore come from Anya's room. Confused, I tentatively grasped the door handle and pushed it open just a hair. As I looked in my breath caught and my heart nearly stopped beating in my chest.

I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life.

Resting on Anya's desk was a small plate of toast and jam, a few bites taken out of it, and a small glass of water that was still half full. Anya's shoes had been discarded by her bedside along with her socks, and she laid curled up on her side facing the door, tucked in tightly while she slept. Behind her, barely balancing on the edge of the bed, was Christine. Her body was above the blankets, her elbow resting against the headboard of Anya's bed while her head rested in her palm, her eyes closed in a deep sleep as well. Her other hand was placed on Anya's shoulder, a few strands of hair laced between her fingers which lead me to believe she had been stroking Anya's hair before she fell asleep.

I crept silently over to the two, sitting deftly on the bed next to Anya as I took in the tear tracks along her cheeks. I heaved a sigh, she had had another episode. She hadn't had one in at least a year, and something always triggered it but I could never figure out what.

Keeping an eye on Christine I lifted my mask slightly to reveal the whole of my lips, leaning forward and kissing Anya on the forehead like I use to do to her mother every night before she went to bed. Anya relaxed a little more, burying her head deeper into the pillow before stilling once again.

I glanced over at Christine and had to fight back the complete admiration that overwhelmed me as I gazed at her. She had been with Anya this whole time, calming her and holding her through her tears. This complete stranger that had only known Anya for a little over a month, was willing to care for her like a mother and hold her through her pain. I could never do this, and a speck of hatred tainted my admiration. Anya would push me and Antoinette away, screaming that she wanted to be alone.

As I sat there looking at the two, I realized that perhaps I should have done what I assumed Christine had done, and fought a little harder to be the father Anya said she didn't want, but obviously needed. Christine was right, parenting was not a job, and the more I looked upon the scene before me the more I realized it was a way of life. Like music, it was something you had to feel.

I absolutely despised having to do it, but I had to wake Christine up. Before we practiced I had to know what had happened today, how much she knew. Slowly rising from the bed I glided over to the opposite side, crouching down and leaning in close to whisper in her ear, "Christine…Christine."

She did not wake up, but hummed to herself and sighed in her sleep. Something stirred within me at hearing that small noise, and not being completely aware of my actions I brushed a curly strand of hair out of her face and continued, closer to her ear, "Angel, you need to wake up. Open your eyes for me."

At that Christine finally stirred, breathing in deeply as she sat up straight and stretched her arms. When she finally opened her eyes she looked around for a moment, as if trying to remember where she was. When she saw me she practically jumped out of her skin, causing me to uncharacteristically flinch as well. She put a hand over her heart and mouthed the word 'sorry' multiple times as she raised her other hand to show she meant no harm.

I nodded once and she looked down to Anya's sleeping form after knowing I was pacified. I took notice of our compromising position before she had a chance to and took a much needed step back. The movement caused her to return her attention to me before she stood and gestured to the door for us to leave. I turned without a word and walked out, Christine following directly behind me.

Antoinette was at the bottom of the stairs and saw the two of us exit Anya's bedroom, a small smile on her lips that made me realize she had lied about not knowing where the two were. It was a set up. Well, I hope she is proud of aging me ten years in two minutes! Once Christine and I descended the stairs she turned to go to the music room, but I grasped her wrist lightly and shook my head. She looked confused, but a slight tug on her hand had me leading her to the kitchen.

I opened the door for us and pulled out a chair at the island, gesturing for her to have a seat. She sat there quietly as I pulled out two mugs and began to make us some tea. She steepled her fingers together and rested her chin against them as she closed her eyes. In a flash I had the tea ready, outstretching my arm to hand Christine her mug. Rubbing her eyes she took the offered mug from me with a quiet, "Thank you."

She blew on the top of the liquid before taking a sip. I left mine sitting in front of me, choosing to get straight to the point as I inquired, "What happened?"

Christine glanced up at me and shook her head, "A lot that I really don't understand. It started with this game."

**Please review BOTH chapters guys, or I won't be able to do this again. Let me know what you thought of-**

**1- ****Erik's POV**

**2- ****Madame Giry 'discussing things with him?**

**3- ****Amir's mysterious call?**

**4- ****Casey and Taylor's surprise?**

**5- ****Anya and Christine sleeping in her room?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Christine's POV**

I began to recount the entire story to Mr. Destler, trying to remember the exact details of the actual attack without embellishing.

**…**

_I had to say, I was pleasantly surprised to know that everyone had been studying. The game became very competitive, but in a good way. The kids went as far as picking sides and teams before each round, seeing who would beat who. I was not shocked to find that Casey and Anya were the two top girls in the class. While Anya has not shown any amazing skill in math, I can definitely say that her memorization skills are leaps and bounds ahead of the others._

_We had entered the final round. Anya had already beat everyone once, and so had Casey. Casey would begin at desk one and Anya would be her last opponent, but all of a sudden Casey looked worried. She kept glancing back at Taylor, who had the same apprehensive look on her face. Against my better judgment I kept the game going, but I felt like something was about to happen. That's never a good sign in my book._

_That's when I heard it._

_CROOOAK_

_Casey stiffened and her hands clenched into fists. Glancing over to Taylor I notice she was biting her lip before she guiltily lowered her head to her desk. I wanted to brush it off, seeing nobody else but us three seemed to have heard it. Then it happened again, only louder._

_CROOOOOOOAK_

_As the kids began to turn around and ask each other for answers, it was all too obvious that everyone had heard the noise this time. Especially the one it was intended for. Candice looked confused for a moment then asked, "What was that? It sounded like it was coming from my desk."_

_I saw Anya's eyes widen in realization as she warned, "Candice don't-"_

_Too late. Candice had lifted the lid to her desk and suddenly frogs started jumping out at random, landing everywhere and causing chaos. Candice screamed bloody murder and wildly flailed her arms as she tried to get away from the slimy creatures. Everyone else seemed to think it was hysterical, some simply laughing while others actually ended up in the floor._

_I saw Anya dash to catch the frogs, using her empty lunch box to scoop them up. Tyler and Vincent began to follow her lead while I ran to Candice to try to calm her down. She had begun to cry at this point. On my way over I heard Taylor ask, "Do you think we went too far? I didn't want her to cry."_

_Then I heard Casey hiss, "No way, she's had this coming since day one."_

_I groaned internally, knowing that I was going to have to reprimand the girls later, no matter if I agreed with them or not. I had just begun to slow the decent of Candice's tears when a large man burst through the door. Literally, since the door hit the wall behind it so hard it left a dent._

_"__Who screamed?" The man asked in a gruff irritated voice, causing everyone and everything in the room to come to a direct halt._

_I stood from my crouched position, clearing my throat as I waved a hand to the mess of scampering frogs and I explained, "We had a bit of a surprise. One of the girls was so surprised she screamed, but no one is hurt."_

_ "__Good to know." The man stated, scanning the room and glancing at every child, as if he was looking for something. He then returned his gaze to me and offered me his hand, "Richard Firmin at your service, I'm a janitor here. You usually see me, or my co-worker Andre Guillies, on this floor. I've never seen you before though. Are you new?"_

_ "__Yes," I confirmed as I shook his hand. "Christine Daae. I'm sorry to scare you like that, but would you mind helping use remove our little guests?"_

_ "__Certainly." The man agreed as he turned to leave, "Let me go grab a bucket and I'll be back in a minute."_

_I sighed as I turned back around to the class, arms crossed as I demanded, "Who did this?"_

_Everyone remained silent, looking around to their fellow classmates as if they didn't know. I stared directly at Casey and Taylor, who looked close to breaking but still held back for fear of the consequences._

_ "__I know who it was!" Candice bellowed as she picked herself up off the floor, "It was the Russian freak! She did this because I took her notebook the other day! Why else would it be my desk? And why else would she know to warn me not to open it?!"_

_Anya flinched back at hearing the word freak, almost dropping her captured frogs as she pleaded, "I didn't do it! I don't know how the frogs got in your desk, and I warned you because I didn't want what just happened to happen! If I had done it why would I warn you?"_

_ "__Candice." I tried, "You don't know it was Anya, and you cannot just accuse her when you have no proof."_

_ "__No!" Candice shrieked, "She's a liar! I know it was her, and I'll get you back for-"_

_"__It was me! _Just _me, okay?" Casey suddenly shouted, causing everyone's head to turn and gape at her in shock. Everyone except Taylor, who glanced at her questioningly. Casey quickly made sure Taylor wouldn't confess as she lied, "I collected all of the frogs this morning and hid them in the fountain outside, and after recess I put them in my empty lunch bag and snuck them in Candice's desk."_

_"Why would you do that to me?" Candice shrieked, "What have I ever done to you?"_

_Casey turned to Candice, and without batting an eyelash shrugged, "Nothing. I just don't like you."_

_Anya's look of shock and confusion melted into one of horror, realizing the real reason she had done what she did. While Casey's intentions were good I still knew better, but I couldn't let the entire class know I had caught her lying. Thankfully, Mr. Firmin returned with a bucket, walking over to Anya and the boys who held the captured frogs. _

_I clapped my hands as I took a breath, "Okay everyone, the game is on hold until we get these little guys out. Could everyone please start looking around the room so we can make sure we got them all? Casey, Taylor, and Anya. May I please speak with you out in the hall for a moment?"_

_Anya headed for the door without missing a beat, Casey and Taylor following behind her after only a moment of hesitation. I made sure to close the door behind me and walk down the hall before I explained, "Casey, Taylor, you both will sit with me during recess until the end of next week. Taylor, if it makes you feel any better you can say you are voluntarily sitting there with Casey."_

_"What?" Casey said confused, "Why does Taylor have to sit out too?" _

_I sighed, "Because you both knew about this and lied to me when I asked if you were up to something. I trusted you two."_

_"We didn't lie though." Casey exclaimed, "How is getting back at Candice bad? She started it!" _

_"Casey, I don't care who started it." I explained, "You girls are never to take matters into your own hands like that, you do not fight fire with fire. Taylor, I know Casey has roped you into a few harmless pranks and games before, but why would you agree to be a part of this? You know better."_

_Casey threw her arms up as she belted, "It was just me, Miss Christine! Taylor came up with the idea, just joking about it though, and I told her I was going to do it. She shouldn't be punished, this is all my fault. The only thing she did was give me the idea, I'm the one who got the frogs and I'm the one who put them in Candice's desk."_

_"Why?" I asked._

_Casey glanced nervously at Anya, who had her arms crossed and seemed as if she were about to cry or scream, breathing heavily as she waited. Casey didn't answer, but with a sigh Taylor finally spoke, "She's been picking on Anya since school started, and that's bullying. Bullying is wrong, and bullies are supposed to be punished. So, we punished her for Anya."_

_"I didn't _want_ you to punish her!" Anya shouted before I could get a word in, "I wanted her to leave me alone, but now that will never happen because you two had to do that!"_

_"Anya, they didn't know." I reassured her as I kneeled to her level, putting my hands on her shoulders, "They were just trying to help you in their own way. I'm sure-"_

_My eyes widened in shock as Anya jerked away from me, tears beginning to fall down her eyes as she wailed, "I don't want their help! I'm tired of hearing that from _everyone_! I don't want help! I want everyone to just leave me _alone_!"_

_Casey jumped back in fear, but Taylor reached for Anya and pleaded, "We're your friends, A-"_

_"No!" She screamed as she backed away, clutching her head as her breathing changed. It became more labored, as if she were having a panic attack!_

_My heart stopped beating for a moment as I realized that's exactly what was happening. Anya fell to her knees, her nails biting into her skull as she began to yell incoherently while her body shook as if she were straining under the weight of a thousand pounds. Sliding across the floor I pulled Anya's hands away from her head, clasping my arms around her as she tried to fight me off. She began to thrash, her voice hoarse as she called, "Let go! I can't breathe! I can't breathe!"_

_"Christine!"_

_I looked down the hall to see Raoul running straight for us, Anya still gasping as she struggled against me. Trying not to lose my grip on Anya but still be gentle enough not to hurt her I called, "I'm fine, get Casey and Taylor back into the room. T-ugh...tell everyone to get there silent reading books out." Raoul hesitated, looking desperately at Anya, forcing me to growl, "Go! Now!"_

_Raoul jumped, turning and ushering the two concerned girls back inside the classroom and shutting the door behind him. I hoped Raoul would get Mr. Firmin to leave the class so he could get the nurse, I had no idea what to do to help Anya. Wracking my brain I held on a little tighter pleading, "Anya, you have to stop. Please." _

_She whimpered and shook even harder, so I whispered soothingly, "Please stop. Listen to me now. You have to listen to me now, Anya. You have to tell your brain, to tell your lungs, to take a breath. You have to stop thrashing. You have to stop thrashing and tell your brain, to tell your lungs, to take a breath. Do you understand?"_

_Anya's wild convulsing began to ebb, but her breaths didn't come any easier. I kept repeating my breathing technique to her like a mantra, until finally she took a gasping breath and fell back against me. Nearly crying in relief I pushed her tousled hair out of her face, looking into her eyes to make sure she was alright. She was still crying, but when her eyes locked with mine instead of pushing me away like I expected her to, she latched her arms around my waist and sobbed into my shoulder._

_My heart broke for her. I couldn't help but rock her back and forth while trying to console her, praying that her tears would cease and whatever pain she was in or reliving would end. Mr. Firmin came out at that point, running forward once he spotted the two of us on the floor. He tried to pull Anya out of my grasp but I refused, holding her closer to me as I explained, "I need to take her home. School will be over soon, and I know I'm not on her emergency card, but please just let me take her home. I take her home every day anyway."_

_Mr. Firmin studied me for a moment then informed me, "You are on her emergency card. Did you not know? Mr. Destler called the office a few days ago stating that you were allowed to leave with Anya. If he hadn't there was no way you would have been able to leave with her the first day."_

_"Really?" I asked surprised, thanking God Anya's uncle had given me that small mercy. Pausing, I asked, "You're a janitor, how did you know he called when I didn't?"_

_Mr. Firmin looked embarrassed for a moment, his face tinting red as he waved his hand about and stumbled, "Oh you know-... kids and new teachers, all that jazz. Just heard it down the grape vine. I mean really, how often does a first year teacher agree to drive a child home every day? Not that we suspect that you have bad intentions. It's just quite unusual-but wonderful. It's wonderful of you."_

_"Oh," I replied still slightly confused. "Then, I can take her home?"_

_"Yes," Mr. Firmin confirmed as he breathed a sigh of relief. "However, you need to collect your things and you absolutely cannot go back in there with her like that. Those two other girls are already frazzled enough as it is. You don't need to be scaring them even more than what they already are. Or the class for that matter."_

_I nodded unhappily, slowly pulling Anya's arms away from me as I lifted her into my arms. I carried her to the door then shifted her in my hold enough so I could poke my head through the door and call out, "Mr. De Chagny, could you come out here please?"_

_Raoul's head snapped to the door and he practically sprinted over, stepping out into the hallway looking as pale as a sheet. I spoke softly as I handed Anya to Raoul, who cradled her in his arms as I promised, "I'll be right back, but Raoul is going to watch you for just a moment. Just keep breathing alright?"_

_I saw Anya nod very weakly, apparently exhausted after her incident. Grasping the handle to the door I took in a deep breath and plastered on a warm smile before I opened the door. Everyone's head's snapped up, Casey and Taylor nearly jumping out of their seats as they spotted me. I walked to the center of the room explaining, "Class, please put down your books. I'll be letting you all out a little early because of the frog fiasco, but I want you all to go straight to the busses in about ten minutes. Mr. De Chagny will stay with you till then and escort you when the time comes. Unfortunately, I have a family emergency I have to take care of."_

_"Where's Anya?" Tyler asked._

_I saw Candice look, realizing for the first time she hadn't come back in. Casey and Taylor, terrified for their friend stared at me pleadingly, begging me not to tell anyone what had happened. Thinking quickly I told the truth as best as I could, "She has been signed out, that is why I called her out into the hallway along with Casey and Taylor. She had a scheduled doctor's appointment and I had to walk her down to the office. Now, I have to go. Study for your test tomorrow and good luck, you may collect your things."_

_Everyone sprang up from their chairs and headed for the cubbies to get their things. I swiftly left the room and took Anya back from Raoul, getting an awkward hug from him with Anya between us as he said, "Take her home and don't leave her. Please, call me as soon as she gets better."_

_I nodded, cradling Anya against me as her breathing deepened, on the verge of sleep. Raoul turned and opened the door, Casey sprinting out the moment he did. She looked behind her quickly, checking to see if anyone realized she was gone while clutching Anya's tan satchel to her chest. She motioned for me to lean down and placed the bag over my head once I did, mumbling, "Here. I swiped this before anyone noticed... I'm sorry Miss Christine. I didn't mean for this to happen."_

_"I know sweetie," I whispered. "Don't worry about Anya though, she'll be just fine. Just go home and relax, okay?"_

_Casey nodded, sneaking back in once Raoul opened the door for her. Giving me one more concerned look, Raoul shut the door behind him to make sure everyone was doing as they were told. As I walked towards the stairs I realized just how much Raoul has been there for me when I needed him. I really owed him after today, a first year leaving her class had 'fired' written all over it. Now that was something else to consider entirely. Could the cameras see me walking to my car right now? Did the office know what had happened to Anya?_

_I shook my head, I couldn't worry about that now. I had to get Anya home first, and hopefully her uncle would know what to do. I had never seen anything like what had happened to Anya before. Was that a panic attack, or was it something else? Maybe the better question is what could cause something like that?_

_Finally reaching my car I unlocked the door and walked over to the passenger side, leaning the seat back slightly before placing Anya down and buckling her in. She seemed to be constantly teetering on sleep, but for some reason stayed awake. I decided that for the car ride I should probably keep her awake, especially since I didn't know if she could sleep or not. Pulling off the lot I inquired, "Anya, are you alright?"_

_A pause, then, "Yes, I'm alright."_

_I nodded, "Has this happened to you before?"_

_Anya shifted in her seat, turning on her left side to face me, whispering, "A few times. Something happens to me, but I can never remember."_

_Stopping at a red light I turned to her and asked, "What do you remember, Anya?"_

_Her eyes shut tight for a moment before she stammered, "I-I was... picking up the frogs. You asked who... who had caused it. Casey and... Candice said something to me. After that I remember waking up on the floor crying... and you were holding me."_

_The light had finally turned green and I lightly stepped on the gas, fighting the urge to floor it. I wanted to get Anya home as soon as possible but also in one piece. Noticing we were only two blocks away I wracked my brain for another question. Finally I blurted out, "Are you allowed to sleep after one of these incidents?"_

_Anya nodded weekly, "Uncle Erik says it's good for me to sleep after this occurs. I don't know what happens, he won't tell me, but whatever I do seems to drain my body."_

_I sighed in relief, "Good. We're nearly home, so as soon as we get inside I want you in bed. Do you understand?"_

_"Mhm." Anya hummed._

_I pulled into the driveway, jumping out immediately and pacing over to Anya's side to help her out. She tried to walk, but the moment I saw her knees bend I scooped her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I kicked the door shut with my foot. Walking up the concrete steps the door flung itself open before I even reached the banister, revealing a panicked Madame Giry._

_"What happened?" She trembled, "She's never done this at school before."_

_"I know." I wondered, "Could you make me some toast with jelly on it? And a glass of water? Anya needs to have something in her stomach to replenish her energy while she sleeps."_

_"No problem," Madame Giry replied. "Would you like me to carry her to her room?"_

_"Oh no, I'm fine." I replied, "Second door to the left, right?"_

_Madame Giry nodded, "Yes, I'll be up in five minutes."_

_Clomping non-too gracefully up the stairs I brought Anya into her room and sat her down on her bed. Her room was just as I had pictured it, the walls a butter cream yellow with dark wood accents. By the sound of it the wood was sturdy oak. Glancing around I noticed the small Victorian style desk next to her bed, a deep burgundy rolling chair placed underneath, probably pulled out during the time she did her homework. Taking up the opposite wall sat a bookcase with classics lining each row, a small T.V. sitting on top along with what looked to be a family portrait. There was only one window in the room, with dark wooden shutters that matched the trim of the room, tightly shut against the sunlight. It was a quaint room, something that reminded me of Anya as well as Mr. Destler. _

_Anya had pulled her hair out of the tight ponytail it was in after I slipped her shoes and socks off. I noticed her massaging her scalp before she moaned, "My head hurts."_

_I bit my lip, "I know, just lay back and let me tuck you in. At this point sleep would be your best bet."_

_Anya nodded, looking miserable while still rubbing her head. Madame Giry briskly walked in, carrying the food in one hand and the water in the other. She sat it down on the table and before she left I pulled her to the side, "Is it all right if I give her some baby aspirin? She drove her nails into her scalp earlier and her head is tender."_

_Madame Giry nodded, "I'll be back in a moment. Make her eat that if she's taking medicine."_

_I had Anya sit up and was able to convince her to eat at least half a slice before she was too tired to go on. I gave her the tiny tablet Madame Giry had given me and she took several large gulps of water before lying back down._

_I was about to leave with Madame Giry when Anya's tiny hand darted from underneath the covers and grasped my wrist, begging, "Please stay."_

_I looked to Madame Giry for confirmation but she looked shell-shocked, staring at me as if I had just performed some grand miracle. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she agreed, "Erik is asleep at the moment. I'll... I'll wake him when it's time for your lesson."_

_I smiled at her kindness, replying, "Thank you very much Madame Giry."_

_She gave me that strange look again before placing her arm on my shoulder, "My dear, please call me Antoinette. I think we are past the point of formalities."_

_"Oh." I grinned, "Thank you then, Antoinette."_

_Without another word Antoinette turned swiftly and left. I returned my attention to Anya, who had a faint smile on her face as she patted the small vacant spot beside her. Walking around the bed I sat down carefully beside her, entreating, "You should get some sleep."_

_She looked away from me, almost ashamed as she replied, "I know. Would you... stroke my hair? It relaxes me."_

_"Yes." I instructed, "As long as you go to sleep."_

_Anya nodded, turning on her side as I splayed her hair out in front of me, slowly dragging my hand down from the top to the bottom. Anya sighed in contentment and snuggled in deeper. A few seconds later she whispered, pain evident in her voice as she confessed, "Mama used to do this when I couldn't sleep."_

_"You miss her don't you?" I asked._

_"Mhm." Anya hummed, "I worry sometimes... that I'm forgetting her. I can hardly remember what she looks like anymore. Uncle Erik... he says I look just like her."_

_I smiled as I replied softly, "Then she must have been very beautiful."_

_Anya giggled half-heartedly before I reminded her, "You should be sleeping. Let's stop talking. Do you want me to sing a lullaby?"_

_A few minutes later I heard deep breathing that signaled she was asleep. Leaning against the headboard of the bed I continued to stroke her hair, listening to her breathe as I tried to erase the image of her pained expression out of my head. I'd seen that look before, and I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on my worst enemy. I closed my eyes, trying to recall my mother's face, realizing that just like Anya, it was all slowly slipping away from me. I must have fallen asleep after that, because the next thing I knew, a silky voice was waking me._

**...**

Editing out the more personal details I finished. "And then that's where you found us. Now, I would like to know what exactly that was that happened to Anya. What causes it?"

Mr. Destler remained silent tapping his fingers on the table before he spoke, "She has flashbacks, and sometimes they are so strong she relives the experience. I never know what causes them exactly, it's different each time. She never remembers anything afterwards though." He rubbed his eyes as he mumbled, "Thank God for that."

"What does she remember though?" I demanded, "To cause her to scream and lash out like that? I know you know. Anya said you would never tell her, and I'm assuming there is a reason."

"What she remembers is not your concern," he replied coldly.

My mouth slid open as I repeated, "Not my concern? It is my concern when it happens right in front of me. Her clawing at her own head and screaming in agony is not my concern? I'm her teacher! Her health and her safety are my sole concern, besides her education of course."

"Yes. When she is in school." Mr. Destler growled, "Not when she is home. This is a private family matter and you are neither a doctor nor part of this family, so there is no reason for you to get involved. If I were you I would leave it be. Now, come. We are already late for our lesson."

I gritted my teeth, biting back a sarcastic remark as I realized he was right. I was _just_ a teacher. I had no right to intrude on their personal affairs, their secrets were their own. Letting out a sigh I pulled out my phone, "Alright, but at least let me make a quick call."

Mr. Destler had begun to walk out of the room, but the minute the words flew from my mouth he spun on his heel, a dark look in his eye as he approached me and barked, "We have work to do! Who could you possibly have to call right this second that cannot wait until later?"

Not thinking anything of it I began to scroll through my contacts, searching for Raoul's number as I replied, "Raoul De Chagny, the Theatre Director at the High School."

Snatching my phone from my grasp and stowing it in his pants pocket Mr. Destler sneered, "I see. I'm sure your _darling boy_ can't stand not speaking with you as well, but you have a lesson to attend to right now and there is no time."

"My darling boy?" I asked as I tried to figure out why his cool demeanor had shifted so suddenly. "Wait, are you insinuating- Raoul and I aren't a couple!"

Mr. Destler quirked his one visible eyebrow, "You're not? Then what exactly is your connection to the fop?"

"He's not a fop," I replied with a roll of my eyes. "He's my best friend; who just happened to save my job today by taking over my class while I drove _your_ niece home. He was worried about her just as much as I was, and I promised him I would let him know if she was alright when I got her home."

Mr. Destler's eyes widened a fraction in what I assumed was surprise. He opened his mouth once before shutting it abruptly, shifting from one foot to the other he looked stumped for a proper response. Running a hand through his hair he sighed, "Christine… I'm sorry."

"Beg pardon?" I asked incredulously, shocked he not only apologized but called me Christine. No 'Miss,' and definitely no 'Miss Daae.'

"You heard me," He smirked. "When we aren't rehearsing or talking about Anya we are arguing. Half of the time- well, _most_ of the time it's because of me. I am apologizing... because I overreacted to your request for a phone call." Pulling out my phone he held it out to me, but snatched it back when I reached for it. He held it up as he continued, "I must know before we continue though, do you want to be a part of this production?"

"Of course." I replied after a moment of confusion.

He nodded, "Will you allow me to teach you and help you?"

"Yes," I answered.

He gripped my cell phone a little tighter, wondering, "Then will you promise to trust me and do what I ask of you?"

I took a deep breath, letting it out as I replied, "I promise."

Returning my phone Mr. Destler smiled, "Good. Two minutes and we will begin. I think you'll find today's lesson... ironic.

My expression must have amused him as he gave a low chuckle and left me to make my call in peace. Finally finding Raoul's number I waited as the phone rang dauntingly in my ear. I was just about to give up when I heard, "Hey, Chris! How's Anya?"

"She's fine," I replied calmly. "She's asleep."

Raoul heaved a relieved sigh on the other end, "Thank goodness. I literally just pulled in my driveway. You have no idea how bad the anticipation was waiting for your call. What took you so long? Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep trying to make Anya do the same. Good thing she's a heavy sleeper," I laughed. Glancing at the empty doorway where Mr. Destler had just been standing, I felt a grin spread across my face.

The pause must have worried Raoul as he repeated, "That's true, but how are _you_? I saw the look in your eyes as you tried to calm Anya. I haven't seen that look on your face since-well."

My grin faltering I replied, "I know, but do you know what?"

"What?" Raoul asked warily.

"Anya's asleep, I've had a nap, and-." I paused dramatically, my smile returning as I finished, "I have a lesson."

**Sorry for the late chapter. I travelled to tour my new college, and I can say it IS my new college because they gave me my acceptance letter there! Anyway, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Let me know what you thought of…**

**The prank?**

**The aftermath?**

**Anya's episode?**

**Christine taking care of her?**

**Erik loosening up?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Before we get started, first off, Happy Holidays everyone! Also, thank you to 'Guest' who suggested this song from Wicked. It was fun but also a challenge. One I hope I succeeded in!**

**Erik singing**

_Christine singing_

**_Both_**

**Christine's POV**

Saying a quick goodbye to Raoul I skipped lightly to the music room. The moment I heard, not the floating melody of a piano, but a full orchestration of notes I poked my head in wondering where it was coming from. As I gazed around I found Mr. Destler standing in the center of the room holding sheet music, tapping his foot absentmindedly to the music. I moved to stand in the doorway, listening to the melody of the song before I burst out in uncontrollable laughter, leaning against the frame to support myself while I shook from the force.

Mr. Destler turned in place, noticing me for the first time as he asked with a mischievous smile, "Do you find something amusing, Christine?"

I nodded, not missing that he once again called me Christine as I wiped a tear from my eye, gasping, "Ironic...doesn't even begin to cover it. This-this could have been our theme song after our first meeting. Are you about to attempt to sing this duet with me?"

With a snap of his fingers Mr. Destler grinned, "Piece of cake. Come, stand beside me. We'll be working on your stage presence."

I did as he instructed, taking into account for the first time the black leather gloves he wore. It seemed to fit his character yet it was so out of place from what I've seen before. I had only a brief second to wonder why he might be wearing them before he paused in restarting the music, "I'm assuming you know the words to this piece as well?"

I nodded, "Yes. With the exception of '_One Short Day_,' I have memorized the words to every number."

Mr. Destler nodded, "Good, then you are a step ahead for rehearsals when you have the part."

"You mean _if_ I get the part," I corrected.

He glanced at me, as if he were about to argue otherwise, then blinked, "Of course. _Should_ you get the part you will be prepared. Now, I am going to make a quick bet that you won't be able to sing this with me without breaking character."

We were going to be in character? This I had to see. Squaring my shoulders I replied, "I'd bet the same. Let's see how good of an actor you are… Glinda."

Mr. Destler scowled for a moment, instructing me to take a deep breath, just as he did before he began in a high tenor octave,

**Dearest Darlingest Momsie and Popsicle…**

Refusing to crack a smile, even though I desperately wanted to, I continued in all seriousness,

_My dear father…._

Our harmony at first caused both of us to wince, but we quickly adjusted to each other's voices and found a pitch that worked for the both of us as we sang,

**_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz._**

_But of course I'll care for Nessa._

**But of course I'll rise- above it.**

**_For I know that's how you'd want me to respond. Yes. There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is…_**

**Unusually- exceedingly peculiar- and all together quite impossible to describe.**

Thank goodness I had a pause before answering, if not I wouldn't have been able to stay in control. Keeping my composure, while glancing over Mr. Destler I replied with indifference,

_…__Blonde._

As we waited for our parts Mr. Destler stifled a grin and commented, "Very good."

I nodded, "Thanks. You too."

**What is this feeling? So sudden and new.**

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you._

**My pulse is rushing…**

_My head is reeling…_

**My face is flushing.**

**_What is this feeling, fervid as a flame?_**

**_Does it have a name? Yes-!_**

**_Loathing._**

**_Un-adulterated loathing._**

Mr. Destler, taking me by surprise, flicked a tendril of hair behind my shoulder as he continued,

**For your face…**

Pinching my nose to sound nasal I replied,

_Your voice…_

Looking smugly at me he gestured,

**Your clothing…**

Both of us took a step back, evaluating ourselves before glaring at each other,

**_Let's just say… I loathe it all._**

**_Every little trait however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl._**

**_With simple utter loathing. _**

**_There's a strange exhilaration, in such total detestation._**

**_It's so pure so strong-!_**

**_Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last!_**

**_And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life- long._**

Somehow we had ended up stepping into the choreography, and both of us were perfectly submersed in our characters. I started to imagine performing this in front of an audience and my bouts of laughter had ceased immediately. Still, who knew a man could pull off Glinda so well? When the chorus came in I jumped slightly, not expecting to hear other voices. Where did he even get this recording? It sounded live!

Mr. Destler looked slightly pained as the chorus faded and he sang,

**Well, these things are sent to try us.**

I pretended to look enraged, beginning to pace slightly around the room while the chorus continued. Mr. Destler looked slightly impressed as he paced up to me and we let the chorus echo us as we sang,

**_What is this feeling? So sudden and new._**

**_I felt the moment I laid eyes on _****_you_****_!_**

**_My pulse is rushing...my head is reeling._**

**_Oh, what is this feeling! _**

At this point we had begun to circle each other, almost as if we were dancing by the fluid way my movements matched his. This was actually... fun. Wow, never thought I would say that about my music lessons. Then again I never thought Mr. Destler would act the part of Glinda while I played Elphaba, I always imagined if anything he'd sing the part of Fiyero. Shaking my head slightly to stay focused I felt my voice slide easily from powerful to light, matching his as we sang,

**_Does it have a name?_**

**_Yes! Ah-ha!_**

**_Loathing. There's a strange exhilaration, in such total detestation._**

**_It's so pure, so strong!_**

**_Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last!_**

**_And I will be loathing, for forever, loathing-truly deeply loathing you-!_**

**_My whole life long-! _**

I looked forward to the ending as I waited, strolling around Mr. Destler before standing directly in front of him. We were face to face when I heard my cue, throwing my hands up in his face as I screamed, "Boo!"

Instead of letting out a tiny scream like Glinda would he gave me a smug grin and arched an eyebrow. At that point my composure snapped, letting loose a cackle that actually rivaled that of the Wicked Witch of the West. Only after I covered my mouth did I want to kick myself, groaning, "Fine, you win."

Looking pleased Mr. Destler shook his head, "No, I believe you did. Your stage presence is actually quite impressive."

"It is?" I wondered aloud, "You think I could actually pull off Elphaba?"

Straightening his shoulders he waved me off, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. This _is _only your second lesson. We still have a long way to go."

I winced, "Right. Of course."

"Consider that your warm up." Mr. Destler remarked stiffly as he resumed his position at the piano. "Now, '_The Wizard and I_' from the top."

"Yes, maestro." I replied.

**...**

By the end of the ninety minutes my throat was raw and my shoulders were stiff from holding my posture for so long. I was slowly improving though, creating a few unique riffs I'm sure no one had ever heard before. The ending still eluded me however, the pronunciation of the 'e's proving more complicated with the dynamics than I had originally thought. Mr. Destler had been relentless on being as precise as possible. At one point I had adopted what I thought was a British accent, not knowing whether to laugh or cry when he announced that particular run through was the best I had done.

Closing the cover to the keys Mr. Destler asked, "How's your throat?"

I shrugged, "A little hoarse, but I'll be fine. Some tea and something warm to eat and I'll be just fine."

"Well," he began as he stood. "I think that can be arranged."

I rolled my shoulders one more time before walking towards the door and offering, "Would you like me to wake Anya?"

Mr. Destler suddenly stopped mid-stride, once again reminded of today's incident. He took a deep breath, massaging his visible temple before running a hand calmingly through his hair. Locking eyes with me for a brief moment I saw the amber glow harden before he shook his head, "No. If you would, go straight to the dining room and we will be with you shortly."

I opened my mouth to protest, but closed it immediately when his words from earlier reverberated in my mind. _You are neither a doctor nor part of this family, so there is no reason for you to get involved._

"Alright," I nodded. Reaching the door I turned the handle and deftly opened it, taking a step out before jumping back in surprise from the figure sitting casually on the floor. Unfortunately, Mr. Destler had been closer than I thought and my sudden attempt to back track caused him to stumble. Once my back had collided with his chest I lost my footing completely, causing a domino effect. So as not to fall Mr. Destler was forced to hastily grasp onto the doorframe with one hand and wrap the other around my waist to keep us both upright.

"Anya!" Mr. Destler gasped as he helped me stand.

Anya glanced up, still looking a little worse for wear, but more rested than she was previously. I smiled at her and she gave me a hopeful grin in return, pushing herself up from the floor and confessing, "I've been waiting for your lesson to be over. You sounded lovely by the way."

Finally releasing my waist Mr. Destler crouched down, scanning over Anya before touching her arm and gasping, "You're freezing! How long have you been sitting there?"

Anya shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. That vent is cold though."

Laughing slightly at Mr. Destler's perplexed expression I asked, "Why didn't you sit away from it, or better yet knock and ask to come in?"

Anya looked away, clearly embarrassed as she shrugged once again. "I didn't want to bother either of you. I just wanted to sit and listen while I did some thinking."

"And what exactly was running through that mind of yours?" Mr. Destler asked, still crouching to Anya's height and searching her eyes.

Anya grinned a sly grin that had my jaw dropping, seeing the family resemblance between her and her uncle in that one action. No eight-year-old should be able to look that mischievous! Bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet Anya said in a sing-song voice, "Nothing."

Mr. Destler shook his head as he stood, "Alright then, we'll talk later when you feel like it."

Anya nodded, glancing over at me and bouncing up and down as she grasped my hand, "Come on Miss Christine, Madame Giry made dinner and its ready!"

**...**

Anya's episode was never discussed between the three girls the Thursday after, just a simple once over and they agreed to forget about it. Even Candice seemed to live and let live, though she wasn't too pleased when Tyler opted to keep one of the frogs as a class pet. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately from Candice's point of view, I had the class take a vote to decide and majority rule deemed we had a new classmate. At least there was no _one_ person she could blame, so after sulking for the day she finally let it go.

Everything seemed to return to normal after that, and November was slowly coming to an end. As the month dwindled to weeks Mr. Destler and I continued my lessons, and every day I learned a new technique or improved in some way. To my disappointment however, the progress Mr. Destler and I had been making, communication wise, seemed to come to an immediate halt. Since that day he never called me Christine or even Miss Christine, and I didn't ask him to. I knew Miss Daae was here to stay from his cool demeanor and there was nothing I could do about it. Anya must have noticed the shift as well, because by the fifth day she stopped knocking on the door and asking to come in. I chose to keep silent on the subject as well, silently celebrating the fact that while he always acted indifferent towards me we never fought like we had in the past. Not once.

The last week of practice however, that's when something happened. I started to second guess myself. I had gone home one night and researched past Elphabas on Broadway and realized I wasn't anything like them. I didn't have defined cheek bones or a ridiculously tall and broad frame. I was taller than some, but my frame was petite. I looked more the part of Nessarose than I had originally thought. Then I wondered, what if I auditioned and instead of getting the role I had spent all this time training for, they cast me Nessarose? Or worse, what if they did not cast me at all?

My sudden doubt must have shown in rehearsals, because for the next four days Mr. Destler's attitude quickly shifted from indifferent, to annoyed. At the tiniest mispronunciation or misplaced breath he would snap at me and force me to start again from the beginning. This is where I found myself the night before auditions.

"No, no, no!" Mr. Destler raged, standing to once again fix my pose, "You still are not pronouncing 'team' right. You are letting the note slide and that causes 'team' to sound like 'tem.' Once again from the top of page four."

I was becoming so frustrated with myself my hands were permanently clenched into fists at my side. Why couldn't I do this? I had done this ending perfectly a thousand times before! Not to mention I just perfected my riff for the ending a few days ago, but now I couldn't even show him because I couldn't get past this crescendo. Opening my mouth I began for the twelfth time,

_And though I'd never show it, I'd be so happy I could…_

_Melt!_

_And so it will be for the rest of my life, and I'll want nothing else till I die!_

_Held in such high esteem,_

_When people see me they will scream!_

_For half of Oz's favorite te- _Ugh!

Throwing my hands up in the air I bellowed, "I can't do it! I just cracked worse than the Grand Canyon!"

Mr. Destler took a calming breath behind me as I paced, tapping his fingers on the keys for a minute before calmly explaining, "You are thinking about it too much. Put yourself in the character's shoes, she's singing about her dream of getting everything she's ever wanted. To meet the_ one_ person who could change her life for the better and save her from her life of loneliness as an outcast."

My hands raked through my hair, returning to rub my eyes as I tried to think of something that would bring out that fire in me. All I could hear was that terrible crack I had produced and felt my throat seize from utter humiliation. What if that happened when I auditioned? Shaking my head I practically cried, "I can't! Auditions are tomorrow and I can't figure this out! I don't know what to do to make it click again!"

"Just calm down." Mr. Destler replied smoothly, "You're panicking. Don't think-"

"How?" I asked. "I can't do it! I've tried at least a hundred times in the past hour."

Mr. Destler remained silent, then stood and picked up the music, "Alright. Then quit."

I was stunned as he brushed past me and began to head for the door. Grasping onto his shirt sleeve at the last second I begged, "Wait, what? What do you mean, quit?"

Mr. Destler removed my hand from his sleeve, turning to face me as he shrugged coolly, "If you are going to keep saying 'I can't' then there is no need for me to waste my time. Quit if you believe you can't."

"I don't want to quit." I affirmed, "I want to do this, more than anything, but I need your help."

"I've _tried _to help you." Mr. Destler stressed, "But you refuse to listen to me."

"It's not that I'm not trying, but listening and actually doing something are two different things." I explained hoping he would understand, "I want this so badly, but I can't get that crescendo-"

Giving me an unimpressed look Mr. Destler seethed, "Then make me _believe_ you want it! No more 'I can't,' either you want it or you don't!"

"I do." I said frustrated.

"Really?" Mr. Destler asked unmoved. "I don't believe you. I believe you're scared half to death and thought this audition would be a lot easier than this."

"Of course I'm _nervous_, who wouldn't be?" I growled. "I haven't performed or sung in front of an audience for at least two years!"

"That's irrelevant." Mr. Destler rolled his eyes, "I'll make this simple for you. If you think you can't do this then you need to leave right now, because it will only get harder."

"Then let me try again!" I demanded.

At this Mr. Destler quirked his eyebrow, "Do you think you could muster up enough strength to attempt it?"

I felt my face flush in anger as I snapped, "Quit talking to me like I'm a child! I can do this!"

"Can you?" He asked surprised.

"Yes!" I exclaimed as my fists shook at my sides.

"Then show me." Mr. Destler hissed as he grabbed my arm and dragged me next to the piano, releasing me with a slight push. I felt my eyes glare at him as I tried to calm my breathing. This man could drive someone to murder if he really tried.

"Let's begin a little earlier." He sighed as he played, "Try measure thirty-six on page two... and unclench those fists unless you plan to use them."

In shock my hands fell loose immediately, not expecting that retort. Focusing I began in a softer voice,

_Once I'm with the wizard, my _whole_ life will change._

_'Cuz once you're with the wizard..._

_No one thinks you're strange!_

_No father is not proud of you._

_No sister acts ashamed-!_

_And all of Oz has to love you, when by the wizard you're acclaimed._

_And this gift or this curse I have inside,_

_Maybe at _last_ I'll know why!_

_When we are hand in hand, the wizard and I._

A pause, and then, "Watch the vowels and don't speed up."

_And one day he'll say to me, 'Elphaba._

_A girl who is so superior. _

_Shouldn't a girl who's _so_ good inside have a matching exterior?_

_And since folks here to an absurd degree seem fixed on your... verdigris._

_Would it be alright by you...if I... de-green-ify you?'_

_'And of course that's not important to me-alright why not?' I'll reply._

_Oh what a pair we'll be, the wizard and I!_

_Yes, what a pair we'll be, the wizard and-..._

_Unlimited...my future is- unlimited!_

_And I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy- I know._

It sounds truly crazy... and true the visions hazy.

_...But I swear someday they'll be, a celebration_-

Throughout Oz!

_That's all to do, with me-!_

I had begun to surprise myself. No faltering in my breathing and no cracking, I knew every phrase and every note. Here came the tricky part though.

_And I'll stand there, with the Wizard-_

_Feeling things I've never felt._

_And though I'd never show it, I'd be so happy I could…_

_Melt!_

_And so it will be for the rest of my life, and I'll want nothing else till I die!_

_Held in such high esteem._

_When people see me they will scream,_

_For half of Oz's favorite team-!_

_The Wizard…and I-!_

Letting the final note fade into a silence that was nearly deafening I exhaled the remaining air from my lungs. Only after I had done so did I realize that my arms had risen as I hit the crescendo and were now hanging high in the air above my head. Slowly bringing them down I wondered, "Well?"

Standing, Mr. Destler walked deliberately towards me, silent as the grave. What little confidence I had in my performance faltered, but only for a brief moment before I squared my shoulders. If he told me to quit now then fine, I gave it my all and I was proud of that performance. I will not hang my head in shame.

Taking in my posture and raised chin Mr. Destler's deadpan appearance broke and he began to chuckle. I was confused for a moment before he explained, "You are ready. Instill some confidence in yourself and you'll be flawless."

My mouth gaped for a moment as I began to process what had just happened before I blurted, "That was reverse psychology?"

Mr. Destler shrugged as his grin widened, "It could have been. Who knows? The point is, there's nothing else I can teach you for now. All I can do is offer you one last meal and wish you luck."

**…**

When I reached the Opera Guild site I was so nervous I felt my hands start to shake. The only thing that was keeping me calm was the fact that Raoul would be one of the five judges there tonight. Just being able to see a familiar face would help me tremendously. Opening the door after a moment of hesitation I was nearly knocked off my feet by the swarm of people in the lobby. I had seen less people at a rock concert!

Squeezing my way past a group of girls I assumed were auditioning for the chorus I slowly made my way towards the registration desk. Grabbing a form and a pen I snuck toward an empty seat that had opened up, saying a quick, 'excuse me,' here and there. After sitting down I crossed my legs and tuned out all of the background noise so I could focus on the questions being asked.

After a few minutes however, a petite blonde woman bounced over to me, kneeling beside my chair and introducing herself, "Hi, I'm Meg. I noticed you sitting over here not talking to anyone and thought I'd keep you company. I haven't seen you audition here before, what's your name?"

"Hello," I greeted a little embarrassed. "My name's Christine. Actually, this is my first time auditioning."

"Oh, how exciting!" Meg beamed, "I'll never forget the first time I auditioned. It was for Claire in the Nutcracker ballet, and I was so nervous I nearly fainted!"

I chuckled slightly, showing her my shaking hand as I remarked, "I'm not far from that myself. Are you auditioning for a dancer? I thought auditions were last month."

Meg waved me off, "Oh no, no. I love to dance don't get me wrong, it's my favorite. I sing too though."

"Really?" I asked. "I never would have thought of you as a singer, you look like a natural born dancer."

"Well, thank you." Meg smiled, "The role of Glinda does call for a petite blonde, and dancing does help the body stay in shape. Oh, but who are you auditioning for?"

I bit my lip as I replied, "Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West."

Meg squealed then gasped, "Oh, that's great! What if we both get picked for our roles? Then we could work together for the next few months!"

I laughed as I flipped the form over to fill out the back, "That does sound nice, you seem to be a lovely person."

At that Meg burst into laughter, before confessing, "I've never been called lovely before, but in any case I think you're sweet. Much nicer than any of the other girls auditioning for Elphaba. I mean sure, she's the Wicked Witch but you don't have to act like her. Bonus points to you too for not dressing like her, all of the tens of hundreds that I've met here tonight are doing that."

At that my head shot up, taking into account for the first time that over half of the girls in the room were wearing long, black dresses or black overcoats. Even their hair was either worn in a braid or down in slight waves, being moved and pinned as they practiced hand gestures and facial expressions. I felt all of the blood drain from my face as I looked down at my white sweater-dress and brown boots. Why hadn't I thought to dress the part? I'm sure I had a black dress somewhere in my closet that would have worked.

After a moment Meg seemed to realize what was wrong and patted my leg, "Hey, hey, it's okay. It doesn't matter if you look like her or not, what matters is if you can sing. Anybody can dress up, heck people do it all the time for Halloween. Oh- do you want some water? You look like you're going to be sick."

I shook my head, taking a deep breath before replying, "No, I'm fine. Thank you though."

Meg smiled before reaching in one of her jean pockets and pulling out a cell phone, handing it to me with a flourish and ordering, "Put your number in! That way we can stay in touch."

Taking the phone from her I suppressed the tiny giggles building inside of me, Meg certainly was a vibrant person. Perky but very nice, and the only person willing to talk to me apparently, as I had been given the cold shoulder all night. After returning my form I opted to share the seat I had been previously sitting in with Meg, feeling bad that she had to sit on the floor. I talked casually with her as I watched girls one by one, with long black hair and intricate black dresses enter then leave looking either upset or overly confident.

After an hour or so I finally heard one of the assistants call my name. Feeling my body rise on its own and carry me towards the stage door I glanced behind me to see Meg giving me a thumbs up. I hadn't noticed before, but as I reached the door I realized I had stopped shaking completely. I turned back to Meg with a smile and gave her a thumbs up as well, reminding myself to thank her later for talking to me. Such a small thing had been a major act of mercy.

Entering the auditorium I noticed every single stage light was on, blinding me as I made my way towards the pianist to hand him my music. I raised my hand to shield my eyes as I heard an older woman's voice ask, "You are a- Miss Daae, correct?"

Squinting to see not five, but four silhouettes I nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

A daunting male voice inquired, "Daae? Forgive me, but is there any relation to the deceased violinist?"

It took me a second to find my voice, but finally I nodded, "My father."

At that the man seemed to rethink his statement and said in remorseful voice, "I'm sorry Miss Daae, I should have realized-"

"No, it's fine." I interjected, "I'm use to people asking me that question, since Daae isn't a common name after all."

I received a few chuckles then heard a male voice from the shadow sitting all the way to the left, wondering, "What will you be singing for us today?"

I smiled slightly, finally knowing where Raoul was. Clearing my throat under my breath slightly I replied loudly, "I will be performing, '_The Wizard and I_.'"

The new female who had remained silent until now said, "Alright then. Pianist, if you please."

**Sorry it ended so abruptly, but finals really took a giant chomp out of my writing. This will be my last update until the New Year so I can get ahead in writing so please, if you haven't already or if you're a new reader review every chapter and let me know what you think of the story. Speaking of, what did you think of…**

**The warm up song?**

**Erik and Christine singing together? (Could that possibly be foreshadowing something?)**

**Erik's reverse Psychology?**

**Are you ready for the drama and action to begin?...First 2 reviewers will get a sneak peek before it's posted!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Quick note before we get started. As some of you may not be aware of, the comment I made in the previous chapter about the girls fixing their hair and practicing hand gestures. It's called 'Wicked Hands' created when Idina first starred as Elphaba. It's a MUST now if you audition for the part. Alright, moving on!**

**Christine's POV**

It's official, if Raoul stays mute for the rest of our lunch period I'm going to go insane. It was the following day after I auditioned, and he was sitting there like the cat who ate the canary, perfectly content in silence. I tried several times to follow his lead but my nerves were getting to me, and once again I couldn't help but beg, "Please tell me! Come on, this is torture!"

Raoul smiled at me before taking a large gulp of his soda. Shaking his head he replied, "Sorry Chris. All of the calls are going out today, I'm sworn to secrecy until tonight."

I groaned, putting on my best hurt expression as I tried once again, "I'm your best friend, you can't tell me?"

Shielding his eyes as if I were blinding him, he whined, "Aw Chris, not the face. With the pout and the puppy dog eyes-fine! If I tell you who got the role will you leave me be?"

"Yes!" I agreed quickly, sitting up straighter in my seat in anticipation.

Raoul stared at me suspiciously before extending his hand, "Your word."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes. I give you my word, I swear."

Only after I released his hand did I realize my mistake. Raoul could have been a lawyer if he hadn't pursued the arts. Leaning back in his chair, looking pleased with himself he offered, "Meg Giry won the role of Glinda, hands down."

"Oh, that's great. I met her, and she seems like a dedicated person... but what about Elphaba?" I inquired, wondering also if Meg was by some small chance related to Madame Giry. She didn't look like her or sound like her, but maybe she could be her niece?

Raoul wagged his finger at me smirking, "Nope, you gave me your word. If I told who got the role you'd leave me be. You, my _dear_ best friend, never specified which role."

My mouth gaped in mock hurt while he started to laugh and I accused, "You loopholed me! Raoul that's not funny."

Shrugging his shoulders he smirked, "I don't know about that, it seemed pretty funny to me. Can't you be patient like everyone else and wait for your call?"

I huffed, nodding my head as I stood to throw away my plastic container. I needed to start preparing meals at home, if I had to eat another salad I'd go crazy. As if reading my mind Raoul offered, "I could bring you something next time so you don't have to keep eating cafeteria salad."

I shook my head as I grabbed my jacket from the back of my chair, "That's very sweet of you Raoul, but no. I'm going to start cooking again."

Clapping his hands together Raoul cheered, "Finally! I thought I was going to be condemned to school food and my own horrendous cooking for the rest of the year." Pausing, his demeanor changed suddenly to a look of concern before wondering, "Chris, whether you get the part or not, you're done with your lessons now aren't you? You never have to go back again, right?"

For a moment the question itself puzzled me. What did he mean by that? Was it so bad that I went there for lessons? Glancing at the clock I noticed I had time to kill, so I pulled my chair back out and sat down. Tapping a rhythm out lightly on my jeans I thought about how to phrase my answer, choosing to be direct instead of beating around the bush. "If I didn't get the part then I wouldn't have to. I would probably still drive Anya home, I mean it's on my way home anyway and I would like to keep my eye on her after that incident."

"Wait a minute," Raoul stated as he sat up straighter. "You're telling me that if you _do _get this part then you_ are _going back?"

"Well, yes." I answered, "He's been a fantastic teacher and I'll need help more than ever if I actually get it."

Raoul rolled his eyes, "That's what rehearsals are for Chris, _we'll_ work with you."

Raoul's attitude caused me to reply with a firmness I hoped would end the conversation, "Not as well as him Raoul. When he works with me I understand, and just because you _think_ he's a bad person does not mean I'm just going to cancel the lessons."

Raoul's jaw tightened as he stood, "I don't _think_ he's a bad person Christine, I _know_! He's shifty, he doesn't talk to people... he's like a shadow! He's the type who watches someone and then sums up their worth to him. All he cares about is what he can get out of them and-"

"How dare you, Raoul." I interrupted, my voice rising in pitch as I continued, "You've only said a handful of words to him in your entire life! Who are you to judge someone so suddenly? You- you don't even know him!"

"And you do, _Miss Daae_?" He shot back.

Raoul looked as if he wanted to take the words back as soon as he said them, but he didn't, knowing he was right in his accusation. Rising from my seated position and glaring at him I admitted, "Not as much as I should, but I've _learned_ that he is not what you know him to be. He's... layered and secretive, I'll give you that, but he is not some manipulative mastermind. He has his moments where he is actually very kind. "

Raoul groaned and wondered, "How sorry do you feel for this man that you can be _this_ naive?"

I felt my eyes widen, "Oh, so I'm naive now?"

"Yes!" Raoul shouted, "You're standing here defending him!"

Ignoring the small voice in the back of my mind begging to stop this I argued, "Why shouldn't I? Give me one, just _one_, good reason why I should agree with you?"

I saw the rage flare in Raoul's eyes before he muttered, "Fine. You want a reason? Here's a few." Leaning across the table closer to me he hissed, "First of all, I have the decency to call you by your preferred name instead of ignoring you, _Miss Daae_. Not to mention I've _always_ been there for you when you've needed someone, and I've done it all while you were too naive to understand that I was in love with you! I have been since college!"

The room went quiet after that. I looked at our situation for a moment as my eyes started to sting. Both of us were out of our seats, Raoul's hands splayed across the table and mine gripping the back of my chair so hard I thought it would break. I released the chair after a moment, staring at my hands as if they could provide a solution to this. I've never been this mad at Raoul, but why did he have to bring all of this up now? He just said he loved me... and what could I do? I didn't have an answer for him, I thought I would have more time to really think about it. I had to leave. Refusing to make eye contact with Raoul I turned away, heading for the door as I muttered, "I have to go."

"Wait, so you're not going to acknowledge what I just said?" Raoul demanded.

I paused with my hand on the door handle. In all honesty I had no idea what to say, I was too angry to think straight. After a moment of trying to figure out a neutral response I decided that I was no longer going to play peace keeper when he decided he didn't like something. He wanted a confrontation, then I was going to give him one. Opening the door I replied, "No. I'm too naive to understand, remember?"

I heard Raoul fall back into his chair with a slight huff, replying, "Then I hope you don't get the part. Not if you have to keep going back."

I stopped dead a few steps out the door. I turned back to look at him, wondering if he actually said that or if it was my imagination. He didn't say anything else, he just sat there with a firm look that told me to leave. That's when I realized what this was really about. It wasn't that Raoul didn't like Mr. Destler giving me lessons, he just didn't like him around me. Raoul was jealous. Of what exactly, I had no idea, but if this was how he was going to act then I didn't want to know.

"Goodbye, Raoul." I muttered, refusing to go back even when I heard him call my name. I kept telling myself we would apologize to each other tomorrow. We never stayed mad at each other for long, we just needed to calm down and see how wrong we were. I knew that this was different though. This fight actually gave us a reason to be mad at each other, and from Raoul's hurt expression he wasn't going to calm down anytime soon. Unlocking my classroom door I walked in and sat down at my desk, wiping my eyes quickly before the kids came in. After a few minutes of thinking quietly to myself I felt my smile return. I knew this day couldn't possibly get any worse after that, so that meant it was nothing but smooth sailing from here on.

**Erik's POV**

I shut the front door behind Amir as he left. He was finally able to get back to me on the search that had, so far, turned up nothing but a few abandoned safe houses he had been using to lay low. I worried a little less than I had originally as the days progressed, noticing the locations he occupied led farther and farther away from where we were hiding Her.

Amir had asked how the previous night had gone for Miss Daae, surprising me that he cared enough to ask. I didn't go into detail, assuring him that the judges loved her and she was the best that auditioned. I did ask him to do a little digging however, on Miss Daae's background. The first thing I wanted to know was her family, more importantly, who her father was and how people knew him. I had never actually asked Miss Daae if there was any musical talent in her family, keeping myself distanced from her as much as I could. Thinking back on what little information was presented to me last night, it actually raised more questions than it answered.

**...**

_I sat up in my seat with a jolt as I heard them call Miss Daae's name. Leaning forward and gripping the railing of the balcony, I waited. Of course everyone must get past the formalities first. Why did they insist on the chit-chat? Just have her sing and get on with it! _

_"Daae? Forgive me, but is there any relation to the deceased violinist?"_

_I paused after Mr. Lefevere voiced his confusion. What is this? I watched as Miss Daae froze, discreetly swallowing before replying in what nearly passed as a normal voice, "My father."_

_Mr. Lefevere's shoulder's dropped slightly as he began, "I'm sorry Miss Daae, I should have realized-"_

_"No, it's fine. I'm use to people asking me that question, since Daae isn't a common name after all." Christine joked, relieving some of the tension in the room._

_Now this is an interesting turn of events. Christine's father is a violinist? No, he was, I corrected myself. The pianist interrupted my thoughts as he jumped into the song. I sighed with relief that Christine was fast on her feet, discreetly correcting her posture and taking a deep breath. While her past was intriguing I ignored my curiosity, putting my previous thought on the back burner for now. I chose to focus on Christine as she began,_

_"__**Did that really just happen?**_

**_Have I actually understood?_**

**_This weird quirk I've tried to suppress or hide... is a talent,_**

**_That could help me meet the Wizard... if I make good?_**

**_So I'll make... good._**_"_

_I grinned to myself. A precise and beautiful start. If she could just remember to watch her vowels and loosen up a bit more-where is her stage presence? Move!_

_"__**When I meet the Wizard, once I prove my worth.**_

**_And then I meet the Wizard._**

**_What I've waited for since- since birth!_**

**_And with all his Wizard wisdom, by my looks he won't be blinded!_**

**_Do you think the Wizard is dumb- or like Munchkins so small minded?_**

**_No!_**

**_He'll say to me, 'I see who you truly are, a girl on whom I can rely.'_**

**_And that's how we'll begin... the Wizard and I._**_"_

_I nodded my approval. It was almost as if she had heard me, immediately moving about the stage and putting her body into it. I suppressed a chuckle as she pretended to be hurt by imaginary students running away from her, glaring in their direction as she continued, _

_"__**Once I'm with the wizard, my whole life will change.**_

**_'Cuz once you're with the wizard..._**

**_No one thinks you're strange!_**

**_No father is not proud of you._**

**_No sister acts ashamed-!_**

**_And all of Oz has to love you, when by the wizard you're acclaimed._**

**_And this gift or this curse I have inside,_**

**_Maybe at last I'll know why!_**

**_When we are hand in hand, the wizard and I._**_"_

_My eyes narrowed as the pianist picked up the tempo on the final two lines. He quickly corrected himself when Christine didn't falter, but instead kept pace flawlessly. Good girl._

_"__**And one day he'll say to me, 'Elphaba.**_

**_A girl who is so superior. _**

**_Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside have a matching exterior?_**

**_And since folks here to an absurd degree seem fixed on your... verdigris._**

**_Would it be alright by you...if I... de-green-ify you?'_**

**_'And of course that's not important to me-alright why not?' I'll reply._**

**_Oh what a pair we'll be, the wizard and I!_**

**_Yes, what a pair we'll be, the wizard and-..._**_"_

_I braced myself against the railing as my eyes bore into Christine's image. This was it. I knew she could do it, but I could already see the tell-tale sign of her confidence wavering. Her right hand twitched into a fist for a moment before she looked up in a daze,_

_"__**Unlimited...my future is- unlimited!**_

**_And I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy- I know._**

_It sounds truly crazy... and true the visions hazy._

**_...But I swear someday they'll be, a celebration- _**

_Throughout Oz!_

**_That's all to do, with me-!_**

**_And I'll stand there, with the Wizard-_**

**_Feeling things I've never felt._**

**_And though I'd never show it, I'd be so happy I could…_**

**_Melt!_**_"_

_I winced slightly as I saw Christine's hand twitch again. 'Melt' had been squeaky and she heard it. For the briefest moment she looked as if she would stop, but her eyes flicked up to the balcony and she seemed to go on in a curious determination._

_"__**And so it will be for the rest of my life, and I'll want nothing else till I die!**_

**_Held in such high esteem._**

**_When people see me they will scream,_**

**_For half of Oz's favorite team-!_**

**_The Wizard and I-!_**_"_

**...**

"Uncle Erik, we're home!"

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Anya shouted her arrival. I smiled, Miss Daae should have been contacted by now. I left the study and met them in the hallway, stopping when I saw Miss Daae's crestfallen expression. What happened? Why was she upset? The more I studied her the more I saw how truly distraught she really was. I locked eyes with Anya then glanced back to Miss Daae, hoping she could fill in the blanks.

Anya, having no tact in being discreet looked up at Christine then returned her gaze to me and shrugged, "I don't know what's upset her but maybe she'll tell you."

I covered my eyes in embarrassment as Christine snapped out of it and asked, "What? No, nothing's wrong."

I opened my mouth to dismiss the subject but Anya beat me to it, "Just talk to him Miss Christine, he'll listen to you. I'll be upstairs if either of you need me."

With that I was left alone with Christine. She looked up at the stairwell where Anya had just been and sighed, "You've got to love that girl."

I cleared my throat, not wanting to acknowledge what she had just said and made my way towards the music room. Christine followed without hesitation, taking a seat in what we decided was 'her' seat. Since she hadn't said anything about being contacted I asked, "Well, did you get the role, Miss Daae?"

Christine has never been an easy person to read, but she's never been too difficult either. Today however, her body language reminded me of a nerve. Raw and exposed. Her elbow rested on the arm of the chair and her head fell into the palm of her hand. Her eyes were slightly pink and focused on the opposite corner, refusing to look at me. After so long I questioned, "Have you been called at all?"

At this she shook her head in reply. I nodded, "Ah. So obviously you are not upset about that. Then what could be troubling the level headed Miss Da-"

"Can you _please_ call me Christine?" She interrupted in a squeaky voice and a wave of her hand. She cleared her throat before forcing a smile and looking me straight in the eye, "I've only begged you since we've met."

Her outburst surprised me, but I digressed, "I'm sorry. Is there a particular reason you are in such utter turmoil, Christine?"

She remained quiet then let loose a humorless chuckle, "My _darling boy_ and I had a fight. Some of the things he said-... some of the things _we_ said to each other have been weighing on my mind."

I scoffed at her dramatics, "It couldn't have been that bad. What was it about?"

Christine turned away from me once again, worrying her bottom lip before confessing, "The original subject isn't what's bothering me, in the end he said that he-"

At that moment a buzzing sound came from the piano where Christine had placed her phone. Leaping from her seat and snatching her phone from the piano she answered with a rushed, "Hello?"

Silence ensued for a long while, Christine nodding occasionally but never revealing any emotion other than understanding. Finally, Christine replied with an even voice, "Thank you, I understand. Goodbye."

As she ended the call I became confused. Shouldn't she be happy? Did those fools not select her for the role as I specified? Walking slowly towards her I placed my hand on her shoulder and asked, "Was that the Opera Guild? What did they say?"

Before I could prepare myself for the attack I suddenly found Christine's arms wrapped around my neck and her body pressed against mine. My body stiffened and my hands clenched at my sides. What was happening? My mind slowly began to process things. A woman, Christine, had her arms around my neck and was hugging me. Why was she hugging me? Should I hug her back? That is the conventional thing to do isn't it? Unclenching my hands I slowly placed them on her shoulder blades, not daring to touch anywhere else. What was that noise? No, not noise, words. She was talking! Listen to what she's saying!

"...they said to come in on Sunday for our first rehearsal! I can't believe it! This is all thanks to you!" Christine pulled away and smiled up at me as she continued, "Thank you so much, Eri- I mean, Mr. Destler."

Pushing away the image of her body flushed against mine and then the sound of my name, if only a part of it, being spoken in her voice I began to piece together everything she had said. Once my brain had caught up to the present my mouth fumbled to reply, "Y-you got the part! That's-that's wonderful, Christine."

Her face was flushed and she put her hands over her cheeks to cool them as she confessed, "I didn't think they were going to pick me! There were so many other girls that looked better suited for the part than me. I have no idea- I mean, I-I-I really can't thank you enough!"

I chuckled at her excitement, "There's no need. I'm sure you won't be thanking me come tomorrow."

Her face fell for a second before she began to laugh, "Oh no, we're going to be working double time aren't we?"

Grinning I patted her on the shoulder, "Try triple."

Christine groaned as she made her way to her chair and plopped down, still laughing slightly as she wondered, "What song should we work on first? Oh, the possibilities now!"

Before I could reply Anya knocked on the door, coming in without waiting for a reply. Bouncing over to Christine she asked, "Are you okay now? What were you upset about? What happened?"

Christine leaned in towards Anya and stage whispered, "Guess what?"

Anya did the same, whispering, "What?"

Smiling Christine declared loudly, "I am now the Wicked Witch of the West!"

Anya's face lit up in excitement before she squealed and jumped up in the air. Reeling in her excitement she exclaimed, "This means you'll still be coming here after school every day, right? I have to go tell Madame Giry you'll be staying!"

Before Christine and I could say anything Anya was already halfway to the kitchen. I locked eyes with Christine and we shared a laugh before I admitted "I suppose this lesson could be cancelled, since it looks like we should be celebrating."

Christine sighed as she stood from her seat and stretched, "That sounds nice. I guess I was right, this day could only get better."

Being reminded of her earlier sadness I opened my mouth to ask once again what had happened, but when I saw how happy she was I knew it was better left unsaid. Whatever it was, it was her story to tell if she wanted to, I wasn't going to force her. Deciding to join Anya in the kitchen I followed Christine out of the room, looking forward to future lessons and wondering how I could possibly convince her to call me Erik again.

**Let me know what you guys thought of...**

**1- Raoul and Christine's fight?**

**2- Erik's commentary while Christine sang?**

**3- Erik and Christine talking?**

**4- The hug?**


End file.
